Les petits tracas des Fondateurs
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tout va très bien dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, gérée par les quatre célèbres Fondateurs, des sorciers et sorcières d'exception qui s'appliquent avec assiduité à transmettre leur immense savoir sur la magie à leurs élèves. Comment pourrait-on croire un seul instant qu'ils ont d'autres préoccupations que d'assurer la progression de la société magique ?
1. Première partie

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire devait à la base être une série de OS. Sauf que… je ne l'ai jamais fini. Prévisible. Donc, comme le gaspillage, ce n'est pas bien (et que je déteste écrire quelque chose pour au final ne rien en faire) j'ai décidé de réunir quelques scénettes pour en faire une compilation sous un unique OS.**

**Sinon, concernant cette histoire, elle est sous la forme d'une pièce de théâtre et reprends le concept que j'avais mis en place dans _Les conseils très sérieux des Fondateurs_ (que vous n'avez pas besoin de lire pour comprendre cet OS) où, comme le titre l'indique, les Quatre Fondateurs se réunissent pour discuter sérieusement – ou pas.**

* * *

**Les règles de l'éthique**

_La Grande Salle de Poudlard est actuellement déserte, sauf pour ses quatre Fondateurs installés sur la table des professeurs et en grand débat._

Godric Gryffondor — Non, Salazar ! Pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas légal !

Salazar Serpentard — Mais qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez en loi, vous ? Puis depuis quand est-ce qu'on respecte les lois ? Vous vous croyez où ? Dans un pays civilisé ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'un pays, Salazar ? C'est un synonyme du mot royaume ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oh, je n'en sais rien. J'ai vu ça dans un vieux grimoire qui est censé prédire le futur.

Rowena Serdaigle — N'avions-nous pas établi des règles concernant le fait de se renseigner sur un futur lointain, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Hé bien… Peut-être, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Godric Gryffondor — Ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui, ma dame. Ne voyez-vous pas que pour lui les règles et les lois sont aussi utiles que les baguettes magiques des sorciers ? S'il pouvait éradiquer toute la législation de notre bon royaume, il le ferait.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous ai déjà expliqué que les baguettes magiques sont plus un fardeau qu'un avantage pour les sorciers. À moins que vous vouliez vous en servir pour poignarder quelqu'un, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Autant prendre un stylet ou utiliser un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour tuer d'un coup.

Godric Gryffondor — Quoi ? Vous tentez encore de créer des sortilèges macabres, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Ce ne sont pas des sortilèges macabres mais essentiels, Godric ! De plus, nous les sorciers ne sommes pas des sauvages. Nous n'allons pas nous salir les mains à tuer quelqu'un comme des bouchers, voyons ! La moindre des choses, c'est de faire le travail proprement.

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé bien, votre sens de l'éthique est très… singulier, Salazar.

Salazar Serpentard — Ne paraissez pas aussi dégoûtée, Helga. Vous préférez un sort qui tue d'un coup ou devoir poignarder quelqu'un plusieurs fois d'affiler ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Pitiez, arrêtez d'introduire ces visions d'horreur dans mon esprit.

Salazar Serpentard — Oh ça va, ne me dites pas que c'est le plus affreux que vous ayez jamais entendu dire ? Il y a pire avec la torture, les exécutions, les arrachages de langues, des décapitations, les…

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est bon, j'en ai assez.

_Helga Poufsouffle se lève et quitte promptement la salle. Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor soupirent._

Godric Gryffondor — Toutes mes félicitations, Salazar. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ? De toute manière, avec vous, c'est toujours la même chose…

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne suis point coupable des accusations que vous portez à mon égard, Godric. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Helga Poufsouffle a le cœur sensible.

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, vous ne pouvez pas reprocher à notre amie d'être moins enclin à supporter les atrocités de notre époque que vous. De plus, je dois reconnaître que j'ai moi-même eu un sentiment de profond dégoût à l'énumération de toutes ces… horreurs.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous êtes tous beaucoup trop sensible, ma parole !

Godric Gryffondor — Ou peut-être est-ce vous qui êtes trop morbide, vous ne croyez pas ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous allez vous y mettre, vous aussi ?

Godric Gryffondor — Pour votre gouverne, c'est vous qui avez commencé cette conversation macabre. Vous êtes le seul responsable de toute cette pagaille.

Salazar Serpentard — Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Godric ! C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout cela, avec votre manie de vouloir me faire la morale concernant le respect des lois et autres bêtises farfelues !

Godric Gryffondor — Pour la énième fois, ce ne sont pas des bêtises, Salazar ! Vous en pouvez pas agir impunément sous prétexte que vous êtes un sorcier et qui plus est un Fondateur de Poudlard. Au contraire ! Des responsabilités accompagnent votre titre de Fondateur et vous devez montrer l'exemple, non pas salir le nom de notre école avec vos crimes.

Salazar Serpentard — Je voulais juste me débarrasser d'un imbécile de moldu. En quoi cela est-il un crime ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher… tuer quelqu'un, qu'il soit un sorcier ou un moldu, reste un crime.

Salazar Serpentard — Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? Je veux dire… si on tue un cochon ou une poule, ça passe mais si on assassine un moldu, c'est un crime ? C'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers, par la barbe de Merlin !

Godric Gryffondor — Il a une barbe, votre disciple ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oui, vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué ? Il a une barbe blanche, ce qui est très étrange vu son très jeune âge et me fait soupçonner qu'il a dû tenter de créer une potion dernièrement et que cela s'est fini sur un échec… Enfin, cela n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation ! Si tuer un moldu est un crime, qu'est-ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Bientôt nous serons poursuivis par des paysans en colère pour avoir tuer une poule dans un village paumé, c'est cela ? Je vous jure…

Godric Gryffondor — Combien de poules avez-vous déjà tué exactement, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Godric Gryffondor — Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison : je préfère ne pas l'apprendre. Je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal d'ignorer toutes les maltraitances que vous infligez à des animaux innocents.

Salazar Serpentard — Ah ! Donc vous reconnaissez que les moldus ne sont que des animaux ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je parlais des poules.

Salazar Serpentard — Oh, c'est pareil.

Rowena Serdaigle — Je suis pratiquement certaine que ce n'est pas pareil, mon cher.

Godric Gryffondor — Déjà, comment sommes-nous arrivés à comparer des poules à des moldus ?

Salazar Serpentard — Encore une fois : ça, c'est vous qui en êtes le coupable. Avec votre envie de respecter les lois. Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! J'ai passé des années à commettre des actes illégaux et vous voudriez que, soudainement, je cesse cela ? Vous êtes un comique, Godric. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous devriez être un bouffon ? Vous amuseriez beaucoup la galerie.

Godric Gryffondor — Je vais prétendre ne pas avoir entendu ce que vous venez de direr et tenter de garder mon calme.

Rowena Serdaigle — Sage décision, Godric.

Godric Gryffondor — Je vous remercie, ma dame. Vos mots me flattent et me touchent.

Salazar Serpentard — C'est surtout que vous n'avez pas le courage de m'affronter dans un duel pour votre honneur parce que vous savez pertinemment que cela ne se conclurait que par votre défaite.

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, s'il-vous-plaît, ne…

Godric Gryffondor — Manquer de courage ? Vous m'accusez moi, Godric Gryffondor, de n'être qu'un pleutre ? Très bien ! Si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous l'aurez, ce duel pour mon honneur bafoué, Salazar ! Je vous attendrais ce soir après le souper, dans la cour intérieure du château.

S_ur ce, Godric Gryffondor quitte la salle en grand__e__s enjambées. Rowena Serdaigle soupir__e__._

Rowena Serdaigle — Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que cela se termine ainsi ?

Salazar Serpentard — Parce que Godric est bien trop prévisible, voyons. Loin de moi l'idée de vous fausser compagnie, ma chère, mais je dois me préparer pour mon duel. Nous verrons ensuite si Godric accorde tant d'importance à ses chères règles quand je serai en train de le vaincre. S'il tient tant que ça à se battre à la loyale, tant mieux pour lui. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais fait le moindre serment à ce sujet.

_Salazar Serpentard embrasse la main de Rowena Serdaigle puis sort à son tour._

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon intuition me dit que cela va mal se finir…

* * *

**Helena et Gray**

_Deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard reconnaissables par leurs robes se trouvent dans la tour d'Astronomie et se tiennent tendrement les mains sous la lumière de la lune._

Helena Serdaigle — Devez-vous vraiment retourner chez vous cet hiver, ô mon bien aimé ?

Gray Gryffondor — Je le crains, ma douce. Mon plus grand souhait est de rester à vos côtés mais je me dois d'être auprès de ma mère cet hiver. Je lui manque terriblement et chaque lettre reçue d'elle rempli mon cœur de culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas la voir, elle qui attend avec impatience ma présence en décembre. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Les jours passeront vite et le printemps reviendra sans que vous ne le remarquiez. Alors nous nous retrouverons, encore plus heureux qu'auparavant après cette longue absence.

Helena Serdaigle — Vous dites vrai, Gray. Il est fort probable que notre séparation ne serve qu'à renforcer notre affection et nous nous reverrons aux beaux jours, comme des fleurs qui éclosent sous la douce chaleur du soleil après un rude mais nécessaire hiver.

Gray Gryffondor — C'est cela ! De plus, nous…

_Ils sont soudainement interrompus par un claquement de porte se faisant entendre, suivi d'un chahut d'élèves. Précipitamment, ils se séparent, comme pris en fragrant délit._

Gray Gryffondor — Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, ma douce. Que votre journée soit belle.

. . .

_Le lendemain, Rowena Serdaigle trouve Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle. Elle les prend à part pour leur parler._

Rowena Serdaigle — Mes amis, je crois avoir à vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne pourra pas vous laisser indifférents.

Godric Gryffondor — Qu'en est-il, ma dame ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Avant toute chose, sachez que ce n'est pas dans mon intention que de proférer des calomnies. Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous.

_Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle s'observent en silence._

Helga Poufsouffle — Nous serons muets comme des tombes ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous de si important à nous annoncer, mon amie ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Je crois que ma chère Helena est prise d'affection pour votre fils, Godric.

Godric Gryffondor — Quoi ? Elle aime mon fils ? Vous parlez bien de Gray Gryffondor ? En êtes-vous sûre, ma dame ? Ce garçon semble si… inattentif à l'attention qu'on lui porte.

Rowena Serdaigle — Oui et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ses sentiments sont réciproques. Je les ai entendu hier soir, alors que je menais ma classe dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh je n'y crois pas ! Cela est merveilleux. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui occupait les pensées de ma nièce.

Godric Gryffondor — Attendez, vous en aviez connaissance, Helga ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Pas exactement mais vous savez… L'amour se remarque. Je voyais bien les regards langoureux qu'ils s'échangent au souper mais je me devais de me taire. Leur relation ne me regarde pas, même si je suis heureuse pour eux.

_Helga Poufsouffle s'interrompt, puis rit._

Helga Poufsouffle — Attendez que Salazar le sache ! Il sera fou de rage contre votre fils, Godric.

Godric Gryffondor — Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? Gray n'a rien fait qui puisse le faire sortir de ses gongs, à ce que je sache. Enfin, pas ces derniers temps…

Helga Poufsouffle — Peut-être, mais Helena est la prunelle de ses yeux. Il n'acceptera jamais que son enfant chérie soit l'amour de Gray Gryffondor. Ai-je raison, Rowena ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Je crains que oui, mon amie mais n'ayez crainte, j'en fais mon affaire. Mon cher Salazar est peut-être têtu, surtout quand il s'agit de garder sa fille innocente des vices de ce monde, mais Helena sait se faire entendre. Même si cela prendra du temps, il ne pourra qu'accepter le fait que sa fille devient une femme.

Godric Gryffondor — Peut-être mais en attendant mon fils ne passera pas de garçon à homme mais de garçon à cadavre si Salazar apprend ses sentiments pour Helena ! Que suis-je censé faire pour éviter de retrouver mon fils tué par un père surprotecteur fou ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé bien… peut-être devrions-nous préparer Salazar à la grande nouvelle ?

Godric Gryffondor — Oui bien sûr. Dans ce cas, nous vous laissons vous en charger, d'accord ? Ne vous en faites pas, une belle tombe sera construite pour vous.

Helga Poufsouffle — Je suis sérieuse, Godric. Nous devrions lui en parler, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la manière la plus déroutante qu'il soit et que, comme vous le dites, il déchaîne sa fureur contre votre malheureux fils. Vous ne voulez pas que Gray meure avant vous, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

_Godric Gryffondor soupire et regarde Rowena Serdaigle._

Godric Gryffondor — Qu'en dites-vous, ma dame ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de prendre ce risque ou maintenir Salazar dans l'ignorance ?

Rowena Serdaigle — L'ignorance est un fléau, mon ami.

Godric Gryffondor — Je crains que cela réponde à ma question. Soit ! Nous lui en parlerons mais ne venez pas dire après que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu. S'il ne nous maudit pas jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, avec de la chance, il ne nous croira pas.

_Ils retrouvent Salazar Serpentard à la fin d'un cours de potion et attendent que les élèves quittent tous la salle pour lui parler._

Salazar Serpentard — Vous m'inquiétiez, à me regarder ainsi. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous pensez que j'ai demandé aux élèves de préparer du poison ?

Godric Gryffondor — Non, nous… attendez, vous avez vraiment fait ça ?

Salazar Serpentard — Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Si je voulais fabriquer du poison, je ne m'embarrasserais pas de néophytes pour ça. De plus, je vous en parlerai pas si nonchalamment non plus, étant donné que vous pourriez être une cible potentielle.

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je dois prendre cet aveux.

Salazar Serpentard — Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit et contentez-vous de m'expliquer pourquoi vous vouliez me parler tous les trois.

Helga Poufsouffle — Avant toute chose, vous devez promettre de ne pas vous en prendre au fils de Godric.

Salazar Serpentard — Gray Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Promettez-le.

Salazar Serpentard — Bon ! Je promet de ne pas m'en prendre à Gray Gryffondor – du moins pour l'instant… Êtes-vous satisfaite ?

Godric Gryffondor — Aurions-nous pu obtenir plus de vous dans cette promesse ?

Salazar Serpentard — Absolument pas. À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Ma promesse éternelle de ne pas m'en prendre à votre fils, peut-être ? Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Un saint ? Votre rejeton n'aura jamais l'immunité contre mon courroux.

Godric Gryffondor — Dans ce cas, nous prétendrons que cela suffira. Nous voulions vous parler de… votre fille.

Salazar Serpentard — Ma fille ? Qu'est-ce que ma douce Helena a à voir là-dedans ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon tendre, tentez de garder votre calme je vous prie.

Salazar Serpentard — Pas avant de savoir pourquoi notre fille est mentionnée.

Rowena Serdaigle — Je vous assure que ce n'est rien de grave. Croyez-moi.

_Salazar Serpentard se tait un instant._

Salazar Serpentard — Bien. Je vous fait confiance, ma chère. Parce que vous êtes bien la seule avec un peu de bon sens dans cette salle, avec moi.

Helga Poufsouffle — Devons-nous vraiment rester ici à vous écouter nous critiquer, moi et Godric ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pour votre gouverne, c'est vous qui teniez à me parler. Même si votre départ ne m'attristerait pas, loin de là.

Helga Poufsouffle — Pourquoi même ai-je voulu vous prévenir que votre fille a des sentiments pour le fils de Godric si c'est pour être ainsi traitée ?

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Helga ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Quoi ? Oh, attendez… J'en ai trop dit n'est-ce pas ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je le crains.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oups… Salazar ? Vous allez bien ?

_Salazar Serpentard reste figé, les yeux écarquillés._

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher ? Parlez-moi, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Godric Gryffondor — J'ai l'impression que ses yeux peuvent lancer des éclairs…

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous avez raison, Godric. C'est comme s'il tentait de séparer son esprit de son corps pour aller rechercher votre fils et l'envoyer six pieds sous terre.

Godric Gryffondor — Pas ça ! Il a promis de ne pas s'en prendre à mon fils ! Même si Salazar est fourbe, il ne rompra pas sa promesse.

Helga Poufsouffle — Espérons pour vous…

Godric Gryffondor — Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller vérifier l'état de mon fils. Pourvu qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau…

_Godric Gryffondor les quitte précipitamment, alors que Salazar Serpentard ne bouge toujours pas._

Helga Poufsouffle — Allons, Salazar ! Arrêtez donc de faire l'enfant et réagissez, par la barbe de Merlin ! À moins que vous vous prenez pour un comédien ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de prononcer de telles paroles en cet instant, mon amie.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je ne crains pas Salazar et ses plans démoniaques.

Salazar Serpentard — C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… avant de périr.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes de retour, vous ?

_Salazar Serpentard la foudroie du regard._

Salazar Serpentard — Surveillez votre langue, sotte. Quand j'en aurai fini avec l'erreur de la nature de Godric, vous serez la prochaine sur la liste de mes vengeances.

Helga Poufsouffle — Erreur de la nature ? Est-ce ainsi que vous appelez celui qui pourrait être votre gendre ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous… !

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh, je crois qu'on m'appelle. Je vous laisse !

_Avant que Salazar Serpentard ne puisse lui envoyer un sortilège, Helga Poufsouffle quitte la salle en courant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

Salazar Serpentard — C'est ça, fuyez ! Mais qu'importe où vous vous rendez à Poudlard, je vous retrouverai ! Vous feriez mieux de vous méfier lorsque vous vous déplacerez de nuit dans les couloirs du château. Des dangers rôdent le soir et un malheur est vite arrivé…

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, pourriez-vous cesser un instant de proférer des menaces contre notre amie ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous avez raison, ma chère. Cela n'est qu'une perte de temps. J'ai mieux à faire en ce moment. Il me faut absolument me préparer à me débarrasser de Gray Gryffondor.

Rowena Serdaigle — Rappelez-moi la promesse que vous avez faite concernant une armistice contre ce pauvre garçon ?

Salazar Serpentard — Parce que vous avez vraiment cru un instant que j'étais sincère ? Enfin, ma chère, vous me connaissez mieux que ça ! Évidemment que ce n'était qu'une promesse en l'air. Il n'y a que Godric pour tenir ses promesses. Bon maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de ce freluquet. Tiens, elle n'était pas si mauvaise cette idée de potion empoisonnée…

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous êtes incorrigible, mon cher.

Salazar Serpentard — Cela aussi, c'est un fait connu à mon sujet.

* * *

**L'****apprenti de Salazar**

_C'est l'heure du souper à Poudlard. Les élèves des quatre maisons sont réunis dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards vigilants des Fondateurs. Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle fixent attentivement la table des Serpentard._

Godric Gryffondor — Ah Salazar ! Je sens que votre apprenti préféré mijote encore quelque chose.

Helga Poufsouffle — N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour cela ? À moins qu'il n'ait pour intention d'agir dans la nuit. Cela ne serait pas surprend, même lorsque nous déconseillons à nos élèves de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard de nuit…

Rowena Serdaigle — Il serait peut-être de bonne augure d'instaurer quelques règles à ce sujet, qu'en dites-vous ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne serai pas contre ! Mais c'est plutôt à Salazar que vous devriez en parler, ma dame. Vous connaissez son amour pour le règlement. Je crois que son protégé tient de lui de ce côté là. Impossible pour lui de respecter les règles, surtout celles mises en place pour sa sécurité. Comme ne pas utiliser d'ingrédients dangereux pour ses potions.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ou de ne pas se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit sous risque de rencontrer des centaures ou des loups-garous

Godric Gryffondor — Ou encore…

Salazar Serpentard — Ah mais taisez-vous, tous les deux et fichez la paix à mon apprenti !

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cet élève est votre protégé, Salazar. Qu'il soit le mien ou celui de dame Rowena aurait du sens, mais vous ? Cela demeure un mystère à mes yeux. Ce garçon est certes intelligent et malin, mais très indiscipliné.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous ai déjà expliqué en long, en large et en travers que Merlin est promis à un grand destin. Vous verrez, l'Histoire retiendra son nom !

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien pour le moment, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Vous êtes certain que Merlin ne s'est pas trompé de maison ?

Salazar Serpentard — Nullement. Ce garçon a de grandes ambitions, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. De plus, doutez-vous du Choixpeau, votre propre création ?

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Faites comme si j'avais rien dit.

Salazar Serpentard — Ce n'est pas comme si ce que vous dites m'importe, de toute façon. Je vous demanderai quand même de cesser de douter de mes choix d'apprenti. Encore une fois, Merlin est destiné à la grandeur. Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais moi oui.

Helga Poufsouffle — Et comme toujours, ce sont vos élèves qui vont devenirs de puissants et reconnus sorciers parce qu'ils sont ambitieux et intelligents. Nous le savons – vous nous le répétez bien assez à longueur de journée. Dites-nous plutôt pourquoi vous pensez cela de Merlin. Qu'a-t-il de si… exceptionnel ?

Salazar Serpentard — À part son intelligence et son ingéniosité ? Pour le moment, rien. Mais cela viendra. Nous ne serons peut-être plus de ce monde quand cela arrivera mais ce n'est pas important.

Godric Gryffondor — Encore une fois, comment savez-vous cela ? Vous nous avez caché des dons de voyance ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non, mais on me l'a dit.

Helga Poufsouffle — Qui donc vous la dit ?

Salazar Serpentard — Une dame, d'une grande sagesse.

Godric Gryffondor — Rowena, est-ce vous ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non, ce n'était pas une dame aussi unique que Rowena.

Helga Poufsouffle — Alors qui ? Dites-nous !

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne connais pas son nom. Je me souviens juste de son apparence et du lieu de notre rencontre. C'était au bord d'un lac, un lac des plus mystérieux. Je vous assure, il y planait une… atmosphère étrange, comme si on pénétrait sur un territoire mystique, qu'il s'agisse d'un lieu où vivent fées ou elfes.

Godric Gryffondor — Les elfes ? Qu'ont-ils de si mystiques, les elfes ? Ce sont des êtres rabougris et sans véritable pouvoir magique.

Salazar Serpentard — Non, pas ce genre d'elfes ! Je ne parle pas de ces… crapauds ambulants aux peaux hideuses et yeux immondes qui ont autant de valeur que le sol sur lequel nous posons nos pieds, et encore…

Helga Poufsouffle — Ne parlez pas ainsi d'eux !

Salazar Serpentard — Calmez-vous, l'amie des animaux opprimés. Déjà que je ne peux plus rien dire sur les moldus, voilà que vous prenez la défense des elfes domestiques ? Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de me cassez les pieds avec ça ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Ni les uns ni les autres ne sont des animaux. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Salazar Serpentard — Hé bien, comparé aux elfes dont je parle, ils le sont ! Les elfes que je mentionne sont ceux dont parlent les légendes. Vous savez, ceux grands et agiles, dépourvus de magies mais qui excellent dans les arts. Quelle tragédie que leur disparition ! Pourquoi les meilleurs partent-ils les premiers et ne laissent que des détritus, des…

Godric Gryffondor — Oui, oui, ceci est une véritable tragédie, comme nous le savons bien. Revenez au lac, Salazar.

Salazar Serpentard — Le lac… il faudrait que j'y retourne pour en percer les mystères mais pour une étrange raison, je ne parviens plus à retrouver le chemin. Je me demande si la dame que j'ai croisé là-bas y est revenue…

Godric Gryffondor — Vous avez dit que c'est cette femme qui vous a révélé que Merlin accomplirait de grandes choses à l'avenir. Êtes-vous certain de cela ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Et surtout, vous la croyez vraiment ?

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'insinuez-vous, Helga ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé bien, vous connaissant, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous croiriez la première femme que vous croisez près d'un lac et qui vous parle du futur. Sauf erreur de ma part, vous la prendriez plutôt pour une folle.

Godric Gryffondor — Ce ne serait effectivement pas la première fois…

Salazar Serpentard — Cette dame n'avait aucunement l'allure d'une folle !

Godric Gryffondor — Et pourquoi donc ?

Salazar Serpentard — Parce que je sais faire la différence entre une folle et une dame d'une grande sagesse.

Helga Poufsouffle — Et au-delà de vos talents personnels pour distinguer une folle d'une dame sage ? Avait-elle quelque chose de particulier ? Les cheveux, les yeux ?

Salazar Serpentard — Nullement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun des plus communs… à moins qu'ils étaient châtains ?… Non attendez, je crois qu'ils étaient blonds ou n'était-ce que le reflet du soleil qui donnait cette impression ? Pourtant il ne me semble pas qu'il y avait du soleil à notre rencontre…

Godric Gryffondor — Attendez, on vous aborde pour vous parler de la destinée exceptionnelle de votre apprenti et vous ne vous remémorez même pas la couleur de cheveux de votre interlocutrice ?

Salazar Serpentard — Mes excuses mais j'avais plus important à regarder. Voyez-vous, il est difficile d'oublier une robe d'un bleu aussi scintillant quand on en voit une. À moins que ce soient ses cheveux qui étaient bleus ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Des cheveux bleus ! Nous aurons décidément tout vu ! À ce rythme, vous nous direz que ses cheveux étaient des serpents et que ses yeux paralysaient d'un regard ?

Salazar Serpentard — Taisez-vous, sotte. Ce n'était pas une gorgone, loin de là. Avez-vous déjà vu une gorgone marcher au milieu d'un lac ?

Godric Gryffondor — Ah ! Vous avez oublier de mentionner cela, Salazar ! Elle marchait sur l'eau, votre mystérieuse dame aux cheveux bleus ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous dis que je ne me rappelle guère de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Godric Gryffondor — Il est vrai que cela est bien de cadet de nos soucis. Il est bien plus intriguant de savoir qu'elle marchait sur l'eau. Je n'ai jamais vu ni sorcière ni sorcier marcher sur l'eau, pas à ma connaissance du moins. Et vous, dame Rowena ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Il ne me semble pas qu'un tel sortilège existe, en effet.

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'un sortilège de la sorte existe ou non, j'assure que cette dame marchait sur l'eau du lac.

Godric Gryffondor — Et elle vous a dit que Merlin deviendrait un sorcier dont l'Histoire se souviendrait… Ne le prenez pas mal, Salazar mais… qu'avez-vous bu avant de vous rendre à ce lac ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne suis pas un ivrogne de votre espèce, Godric.

Helga Poufsouffle — Et s'il s'agissait d'une fée ? Nous n'en savons pas grand-chose concernant cette espèce. Peut-être que toutes les fées ne sont pas petites ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous ai-je mentionné des ailes dans le dos de cette dame, Helga ? Non. Donc ce n'est pas une fée. Une fée ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vous allez prétendre que cette dame du lac est à demie Vélane ? Ridicule !

Helga Poufsouffle — Parce qu'une humaine marchant sur l'eau ne l'est pas, bien sûr…

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous dis que cela n'est pas pareil.

Godric Gryffondor — Si vous le dites… En tout cas, vous devriez retrouver le chemin de ce lac mystère, Salazar. Il me prend l'envie de le voir de mes propres yeux.

Helga Poufsouffle — De même pour moi ! Je veux voir cette dame du lac ! Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si ses cheveux sont vraiment bleus…

Salazar Serpentard — Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous menez où que ce soit. Vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls pour retrouver la dame du lac. Je ne vous aiderai pas, surtout quand vous osez critiquer mon apprenti de la sorte.

Godric Gryffondor — En parlant de Merlin… Le voyez-vous à la table de votre maison, Salazar ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Je crois que Merlin a disparu… devrions-nous être inquiet à ce sujet ?

_À ce moment, un bruit sourd semblable à une explosion se fait entendre dans le château._

Helga Poufsouffle — Cela répond à la question.

Godric Gryffondor — Peut-être n'auriez-vous pas dû croire une femme marchant sur l'eau au milieu d'un mystérieux lac, Salazar.

_Salazar Serpentard marmonne à voix basse mais ne répond pas._

* * *

**Les jeux de rôles**

_Les Fondateurs sont réunis dans une pièce sombre remplie de torches, autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle sont posés de nombreux papiers, de quoi écrire et des dés en bois._

Godric Gryffondor — Vous pénétrez donc dans le fond de la grotte et là, surprise ! Un dragon vous y attend ! Il vous regarde, sa gueule remplie de flammes, prêt à vous rôtir. Que faites-vous ?

Salazar Serpentard — Hé bien je le pourfends, évidemment !

Godric Gryffondor — Ha, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Je vous rappelle que même avec tous vos points de dégâts magiques, ce dragon est immunisé à la magie. Votre sort n'a donc aucun effet sur lui.

Salazar Serpentard — Dans ce cas, je prends mon épée pour le tuer, bon sang !

Godric Gryffondor — Vous ne pouvez pas : vous êtes un magicien et ne pouvez pas porter d'armes.

Salazar Serpentard — Parce que les magiciens sont manchots et aveugles maintenant ?

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… non, mais ce sont les règles du jeu.

_Salazar Serpentard jure et s'affale dans son siège, croisant les bras._

Salazar Serpentard — Soyez maudit, Godric. Vous et votre jeu futile qui m'empêchent de tuer un dragon si le désir m'y prend !

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé bien, c'est tant mieux que vous ne puissiez pas le tuer ! Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre dragon vous a fait pour mériter votre courroux, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Rien de particulier mais c'est comme vous : vous ne faites rien de spécial pour m'agacer et pourtant vous m'insupporter au plus haut point. Vous et ce dragon devez être cousins, sans doute.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ce dragon n'est même pas réel !

Salazar Serpentard — Alors pourquoi vous souciez-vous de son sort ? Laissez-moi le tuer en paix !

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Peut-on revenir au jeu ? Parce que sinon, le dragon va vous attaquer sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire…

Salazar Serpentard — Arg, ne commencez pas à nous fatiguer avec votre jeu, Godric !

Rowena Serdaigle — Calmez-vous, mon cher. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez accepté de jouer à ce que notre ami Godric appelle un jeu de rôle papier ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler. Non seulement je m'en souviens mais en plus, je le regrette énormément. Si j'avais su à quel point ce jeu de rôle papier était une perte de temps, j'aurais refusé. Je pensais que Godric était devenu quelqu'un d'intelligent et que ce… « jeu » était en fait une manière d'améliorer quelques stratégies militaires pour contrer les moldus mais il n'en fut rien. Quelle déception !

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé bien moi je trouve que ce jeu est très divertissant et amusant.

Salazar Serpentard — Cela, on l'aurait deviné. Vous et Godric êtes de la même espèce de cas désespérés et désespérants donc votre avis n'a aucune importance.

Rowena Serdaigle — Je suis de votre avis, ma chère amie.

Salazar Serpentard — Pardon ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Vraiment ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Vraiment. Ce… jeu de rôle, bien qu'imparfait, offre beaucoup de possibilités. Avec un peu de travail dessus, cela pourrait être très intéressant.

Godric Gryffondor — Merci, ma dame ! Voyez, Salazar ! Vous êtes le seul de très mauvaise foi à critiquer ainsi mon jeu de rôle.

Salazar Serpentard — Oh, foutez moi la paix et aller crever dans le Tartare…

_Godric Gryffondor ne répond pas, le fixant longuement._

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ? Pour votre gouverne, nous ne sommes pas tous chrétiens comme vous, Godric. Déjà je vous dis que votre religion bizarre, elle ne va jamais durer dans ce royaume.

Godric Gryffondor — Et moi, je vous répète que vos dieux romains barbares sont en train de perdre l'influence qu'ils ont sur les gens de ce royaume et de ceux alentours.

Helga Poufsouffle — Pitié, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça, tous les deux ? Ce débat n'en fini jamais !

Rowena Serdaigle — Godric, notre royaume n'est pas sous l'influence romaine alors il est très improbable que les gens d'ici prient des dieux romains. Nous nous référons plus à des dieux celtes.

Godric Gryffondor — Dans ce cas, pourquoi Salazar parle-t-il du Tartare ?

Salazar Serpentard — Parce que je suis quelqu'un de cultivé qui a beaucoup voyagé, voilà tout.

Godric Gryffondor — Oh, je vous en prie ! Depuis quand la culture romaine est-elle sophistiquée et raffinée ?

Salazar Serpentard — Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Godric Gryffondor — Mais c'est ce que vous sous-entendez.

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le dragon ?

Salazar Serpentard — Le dragon ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de dragon, vous ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Peut-être parce qu'à la base, nous sommes en pleine partie d'un jeu de rôle. Godric, vous êtes le maître du jeu… ne devriez-vous pas, je ne sais pas, nous inciter à jouer ?

Godric Gryffondor — Oh oui ! Vous dites vrai. J'avais complètement oublié cela.

Salazar Serpentard — Méfiez-vous, Godric. Apparemment l'amnésie vous guette. Cela doit être la vieillesse.

Godric Gryffondor — De quoi parlez-vous, Salazar ? Je suis plus jeune que vous.

Helga Poufsouffle — Messieurs, un peu de concentration, je vous prie ! Le jeu ! N'oubliez pas le jeu !

Godric Gryffondor — Ah oui ! Donc, le dragon… Hé bien, comme Salazar ne peut pas user de sa magie sur cet être ailé…

Salazar Serpentard — Encore une fois, cela est idiot. Autant que le fait de m'avoir donné la classe de magicien. Je suis un sorcier, Godric ! Pas un magicien. Déjà, les magiciens, cela n'existe pas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir créé la classe des sorciers plutôt ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Avez-vous vraiment besoin de vous plaindre de cela. Pour votre gouverne, je vous rappelle que j'ai obtenu la classe de marchand gnome. Vous pensez vraiment être mal loti ?

Salazar Serpentard — De plus, à quoi cela me sert-il d'être un magicien extrêmement puissant si je ne peux même pas user de mes pouvoirs contre un dragon ? Et depuis quand les dragons sont-ils immunisés contre la magie ?

Godric Gryffondor — Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Je vous rappelle que je suis le maître du jeu de cette histoire et…

Salazar Serpentard — On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! La prochaine fois, laissez ce rôle à ma chère Rowena, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Godric Gryffondor — Ne me fatiguez pas, Salazar ! Il est bien plus difficile que l'on croit d'être maître du jeu, surtout avec des gens comme vous à guider.

Salazar Serpentard — Pardon ? Je vous ferai remarquer que, jusqu'à présent, je guide beaucoup mieux ce jeu que vous ! Déjà que vous avez voulu qu'on commence à jouer en allant dans une taverne écouter des ivrognes parler…

Godric Gryffondor — Je vous ai déjà dit que c'est une manière classique de commencer un jeu de rôle ! Cette taverne devait vous donner de précieux renseignements, notamment sur le dragon contre lequel vous faites face. Si vous étiez restés dans cette taverne pour écouter les conversations, vous le sauriez.

Salazar Serpentard — La seule chose que j'ai appris dans cette taverne, c'est que vous deviez être soûl pour avoir l'idée d'y faire s'y rencontre des fées, des loups-garous et des centaures !

Godric Gryffondor — Laissez l'univers de mon histoire tranquille !

Salazar Serpentard — Je le ferai quand tout cela aura du sens. Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver !

Godric Gryffondor — C'est vous qui êtes trop étroit d'esprit pour comprendre un jeu de rôle !

Salazar Serpentard — Étroit d'esprit, moi ? Ne me faites pas rire. Je n'ai juste pas abusé de champignons étranges comme vous ! Arrêtez de voler sur vos balais magiques étranges, cela vous fait planer !

Godric Gryffondor — Ne commencez pas à critiquer le Kwidditch, Salazar !

Salazar Serpentard — Comment ça, ne pas commencer ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de la critiquer, votre invention sans queue ni tête faite pour suicidaires et demeurés !

Helga Poufsouffle — Messieurs, pourrions-nous revenir à la partie ?

Godric Gryffondor — COMMENT ? Je ne vous permet pas, Salazar ! Continuez et nous terminerons cette conversation par un duel !

Salazar Serpentard — Quand vous voulez, Godric ! Cela finira comme la dernière fois, avec ma victoire !

Godric Gryffondor — Vous n'avez pas gagné notre dernier duel, vous avez triché !

Salazar Serpentard — Je n'ai jamais dit que je jouerai loyalement comme vous alors ce n'est pas de la triche ! Admettez votre défaite, Godric !

Godric Gryffondor — Jamais ! Pas face à un perfide serpent comme vous !

Helga Poufsouffle — Et voilà, ils recommencent… que faisons-nous avec la partie en cours ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Laissez tomber, mon amie. Godric et Salazar ne font plus du tout attention à leur entourage.

_Helga Poufsouffle soupire._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je pense que cette partie est loin d'être finie avec ces deux là…

* * *

**Des visiteurs incongrus**

_Salazar Serpentard entre dans la Grande Salle d'un air confus. Les Fondateurs, restés à table après le souper, le regardent, intrigués._

Rowena Serdaigle — Que se passe-t-il, mon cher ? Vous pensez perplexe.

Salazar Serpentard — Je pense avoir fait les plus étranges des rencontres ce soir.

Helga Poufsouffle — Que voulez-vous dire ? Quelles rencontres ? Vous voulez dire que vous parvenez à croiser des gens sans que ceux-ci ne s'enfuient en vous voyant ?

Salazar Serpentard — Taisez-vous, persifleuse ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé ! Ne m'agressez pas parce que vous avez l'allure d'un vampire ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si de loin, en pleine soirée, on peut vous prendre pour un monstre. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez des habitudes des plus étranges, vous et votre manie d'aller vous promenez dans la Forêt Interdite sous la lune. Que faites-vous là-bas ? Un élevage secret de monstres ?

Salazar Serpentard — Mes affaires ne vous regardent pas.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous avez raison. Je crois que je préfère ne pas en savoir plus.

Salazar Serpentard — Merci bien.

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, revenons à ce que vous disiez.

Godric Gryffondor — Absolument ! Qu'entendez-vous par étranges rencontres ? Vous avez croisé des fées ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que j'ai fais la rencontre de fées, vous ? Ce n'est nullement le cas !

Godric Gryffondor — Oh, on ne sait jamais…

Helga Poufsouffle — Enfin, Godric ! Il est impossible que des fées aillent volontairement vers Salazar. Des lutins, à la rigueur, cela se comprendrait, mais des fées ? Elles sont bien trop pures pour cela.

Godric Gryffondor — Je n'avais jamais vu cela sous cet angle mais vous dites sans doute vraie, Helga…

Salazar Serpentard — Vous avez bientôt fini, tous les deux ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Ils ont fini, mon cher. Je vous en prie, continuez votre récit.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous remercie, ma chère ! Je me promenais donc aux abords du château en début de soirée, veillant au passage à ce qu'aucun élève ne veuille jouer les Robin des bois quand…

Godric Gryffondor — Robin des bois ? Qui est-ce ? Un ami à vous ?

Salazar Serpentard — Arrêtez de m'interrompre !

Godric Gryffondor — D'accord, d'accord ! Nullement besoin de s'énerver pour si peu, voyons…

Salazar Serpentard — Je disais donc surveiller les alentours de la Forêt Interdite pour qu'aucun petit malin n'ait l'audace de s'y aventurer quand une petite silhouette a surgie de l'orée de la forêt.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ne me dites pas que c'était une fée ? Je n'y croirais pas.

Salazar Serpentard — Ah mais ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Une fée ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une fée, voyons. Non, c'était un elfe. Un petit elfe. Enfin, je crois.

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous n'en n'êtes pas certain ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pas vraiment. Je sais que les elfes sont des êtres étranges mais… celui là l'était plus que les autres.

Helga Poufsouffle — Bizarre ? C'est à dire ?

Salazar Serpentard — Hé bien, déjà, il ne parlait pas.

Helga Poufsouffle — Il était muet ? En quoi est-ce étrange ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non, il n'était pas muet mais… il ne formulait pas de phrases et ne prononçait mot. En fait… il hurlait. Pas comme Godric quand celui-ci se dit qu'il veut tous nous rendre sourd à hurler dans nos oreilles. Je crois qu'il tentait de communiquer avec moi par cette façon, avec des… onomatopées ? Il disait : « hé ! ha ! yyya ! »

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous racontez, Salazar ? Vous êtes certains que ce n'est pas un lutin qui vous jouait un mauvais tour ?

Salazar Serpentard — Bon, il est vrai qu'il était assez court pour un elfe mais il avait des oreilles pointues ! Et portait un ridicule costume vert. Bon, certes, ce n'était pas une robe mais c'était une tenue assez ridicule pour que seul un elfe puisse porter ça, voyons ! Puis il avait des cheveux blonds, et un visage aux traits fins.

Godric Gryffondor — Votre manière de définir un elfe est… particulière, Salazar.

Salazar Serpentard — Oh ça va, vous n'allez pas commencer à me fatiguer. En plus, cet elfe était vraiment étrange.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous voulez dire en plus de ne pas parler ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Peut-être que cette façon unique de communiquer indiquait que c'était un elfe d'une autre contrée que la notre ?

Salazar Serpentard — Cela, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. J'ignore de quel royaume ou empire il vint, mais ce n'est pas d'ici, c'est certain ! Nous, nous ne parlons pas aux arbres à ce que je sache. Ce malpoli, au lieu de me répondre correctement quand je lui ai demandé de décliner son identité et de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, s'est empressé d'aller vers le Saule Cogneur. Vous auriez dû voir ça : l'arbre avait beau vouloir le réduire en bouillie, cet idiot d'elfe s'en approchait de plus en plus. Je crois qu'il tentait de trouver un passage secret près du tronc d'arbre.

Godric Gryffondor — Même moi doit reconnaître que cet elfe semble… particulier.

Salazar Serpentard — Et encore ! Ce n'était pas le pire ! À un moment, par je ne sais par quel mystère, il s'est mis à sortir d'étranges objets d'une espèce de poche magique invisible. Il en a sorti un grappin, ainsi que…

Godric Gryffondor — Un grappin ? Qu'est-ce que ça ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oh, allez regarder le futur au lieu de me poser la question ! Apprenez à vous renseignez un peu. Je disais donc que cet elfe miniature a sorti un grappin, sauf que cela s'est révélé une idée des plus idiotes quand son grappin s'est accroché à une branche qui bougeait dans tous les sens et que l'elfe s'est mis à voler – en même temps, vu sa taille cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Donc à la place, une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, il a sorti une masse géante, probablement faite en plastique puisque…

Godric Gryffondor — Plastique ?

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire, à vous ?

Godric Gryffondor — C'est bon, je me tais ! Je me renseignerai sur cet étrange métal qu'est le plastique plus tard.

Salazar Serpentard — Donc, cette masse devait être à base de plastique puisqu'il la soulevait sans problème mais elle n'a tout de même servi à rien contre le tronc d'arbre. Alors là, il a sorti des bombes et a tenté de faire exploser le tronc d'arbre.

Rowena Serdaigle — La logique de cet elfe est de plus en plus fascinante…

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Bon, cela n'a encore une fois pas servi à grand-chose – cet arbre doit être fait à base des mêmes métaux qu'Excalibur. Ensuite…

Godric Gryffondor — Excali… ?

Salazar Serpentard — Bouclez-là ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le fait de ne pas m'interrompre, Godric ? À croire que vous êtes encore plus affligeant que cet elfe !

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, calmez-vous et poursuivez je vous prie. Qu'a fait cet elfe ensuite ?

Salazar Serpentard — Justement ! C'est là où il me semble voir une ressemblance entre cet elfe et Godric parce qu'en dernier recourt, cet elfe s'est équipé de bottes avec des ailes comme s'il se prenait pour Hermès – c'est la version grecque de Mercure – et il a tenté de voler vers le sommet de l'arbre.

Helga Poufsouffle — Et il y est parvenu ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non. Il s'est prit un coup du Saule Cogneur et s'est envolé dans l'astre nocturne. Je ne l'ai plus revu par la suite.

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

Salazar Serpentard — Il voulait voler, c'est ça le lien entre vous et cet hurluberlu. Voilà ce qui vous arrivera si vous ne cessez de vous prendrez pour un piaf, Godric. Non pas que cela me dérangerait que vous vous preniez un coup de cet arbre tueur et disparaissiez à jamais…

Helga Poufsouffle — Pensez-vous que cet elfe venait de la Forêt Interdite ?

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ? Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous avez dit qu'il sortait de là lorsque vous l'avez croisé. Alors j'en ai déduis que…

Salazar Serpentard — Oh que non ! Il est hors de question qu'il vienne de la Forêt Interdit. Il y a déjà assez de bizarreries là-bas pour qu'on rajoute des elfes de la taille d'un cailloux avec des poches magiques et des envies suicidaires. Cela suffit comme ça !

_Tous se taisent face à l'explosion de Salazar Serpentard. Puis…_

Godric Gryffondor — De la taille d'un cailloux ?

Salazar Serpentard — C'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Faites la moindre remarque à ce sujet et vous finirez comme l'elfe vert, je vous en fait la promesse.

_Quelques jours plus tard, Godric Gryffondor retrouve ses collègues, confus mais amusé._

Salazar Serpentard — Tiens, pourquoi souriez-vous béatement, vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore eu comme idée abracadabrante ?

Godric Gryffondor — Aucune ! Je viens simplement de faire la plus étrange des rencontres.

Helga Poufsouffle — Plus étrange que celle de Salazar avec l'elfe vert miniature ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je pense, oui ! Il s'agissait d'un groupe de neuf compagnons en quête pour jeter un anneau dans un volcan en évitant d'ignobles monstres à la peau verte ignobles qu'un groupe de cavaliers fantomatiques et un étrange œil rouge géant au sommet d'une tour. Ils m'ont dit former la communauté de l'anneau.

_Tous les Fondateurs sont muets de surprise, jusqu'à ce que Helga Poufsouffle s'esclaffe de rire._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je reconnais que vous battez haut la main Salazar sur ce coup là ! Il ne manque plus qu'un elfe se trouva dans ce groupe pour que cela soit un comble.

Godric Gryffondor — Oh, mais justement il y en avait un ! Bon, c'était un grand elfe mais il y avait aussi d'étranges petits hommes aux grands pieds, de même taille que le nain qui les accompagnait.

Salazar Serpentard — De mieux en mieux… Et ensuite, vous me direz que Merlin les accompagnait.

Godric Gryffondor — Non mais un vieux magicien au chapeau pointu était avec eux.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh ! Vous pensez qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je le crois, oui ! Mais il ne se servait pas d'une baguette magique mais d'un grand bâton en bois taillé. Il criait beaucoup auprès d'un des petits hommes, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un Touque stupide.

Helga Poufsouffle — Un Touque ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je l'ignore mais peut-être ai-je mal entendu. Peut-être parlait-il d'une tourte ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Bien que cela m'ouvre l'appétit, cela me semble encore moins cohérent…

Godric Gryffondor — Ah, vous aussi avez faim ? Alors qu'attendons-nous pour manger ?

_Alors que Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle se mettent à parler de nourriture , Rowena Serdaigle est perplexe._

Rowena Serdaigle — Tout cela est vraiment des plus étranges…

_Salazar Serpentard croise les bras._

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Peut-on savoir pourquoi tous les clowns de foire viennent ici ?

* * *

**Je crois que j'ai un peu trop regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux et joué à Zelda récemment. Sinon, j'aime rendre à César ce qui est à César et donc : la scène du jeu de rôle est très fortement inspirée d'une espèce de podcast de Noob – la web-série – où quelques personnes essayent de jouer à un jeu de rôle papier – le mot-clé c'est essayer. Il est vraiment drôle : à chaque fois que je le revois, alors que je sais ce qui va se passer, j'en ris de bon coeur.**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Cela était trop tentant pour que je n'écrive pas de suite donc… voilà ! Puis en vérité… est-ce vraiment surprenant que j'écrive une suite ? Non, évidemment. Je vais approfondir quelques fils rouges de la première partie (ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a toujours pas d'intrigue hein, je fais juste réapparaître quelques personnages, voilà tout) et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Surveillance**

_Godric Gryffondor traverse un couloir quand il remarque la présence de Salazar Serpentard dans un angle, semblant observer quelque chose en veillant à ne pas être vu._

Godric Gryffondor — Salazar ! Que faites-vous là ?

_Salazar Serpentard sursaute, grimace et tire Godric Gryffondor près de lui, son index sur ses lèvres._

Salazar Serpentard — Taisez-vous, sot ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que je me cache ?

Godric Gryffondor — Vous vous cachez ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes menacé ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pff ! Menacé ? Moi ? Vous êtes drôle, Godric. Bien sûr que non, je ne me cache pas par crainte pour ma vie. J'espionne, voilà tout.

Godric Gryffondor — Mais qui donc espionnez-vous ?

Salazar Serpentard — Ça, cela ne vous regarde pas. J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux, cela inclus de surveiller qui je souhaite, quand j'en ai envie et…

_Il s'arrête brusquement et secoue la tête._

Salazar Serpentard — Pourquoi même je me prend la tête à me justifier ? Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, à ce que je sache ! Alors fichez-moi la paix, vous êtes déjà en train de me déconcentrer ! À cause de vous, je vais perdre leurs traces !

Godric Gryffondor — Les traces de qui ?

_Godric Gryffondor regarde le couloir qu'observe Salazar Serpentard, vide de monde._

Godric Gryffondor — Il n'y a personne, ici…

Salazar Serpentard — QUOI ? Par tous les dieux ! Ils ont filé ! Il fallait bien sûr que ça arrive ! Vous voyez ce que vous faites, Godric ? Vous m'avez distrait et ainsi, ils ont eu le temps de partir et je ne sais plus où ils sont ! Je vais devoir repartir à leur recherche… bravo, Godric !

_Il part à grandes enjambés, énervé. Godric cligne des yeux, perplexe._

Godric Gryffondor — Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer…

_Plus tard, au crépuscule, Godric Gryffondor trouve Helga Poufsouffle, alors que celle-ci sort après la fin d'un cours._

Godric Gryffondor — Chère amie, je vous cherchais ! J'ai besoin de votre aide pour comprendre quelque chose.

_Helga Poufsouffle le dévisage._

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous avez… besoin de _mon_ aide… pour _comprendre_ quelque chose ? Dans ce cas, ne pensez-vous pas vous trompez d'interlocutrice ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt trouver dame Rowena ? C'est en général vers elle qu'on se tourne pour obtenir des explications, pas moi.

Godric Gryffondor — Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec des formules magiques ou d'autres complications. Cela concerne Salazar.

Helga Poufsouffle — Salazar ? Raison de plus d'en parler à Rowena. C'est elle, son épouse.

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse m'aider avec ce problème. Voyez-vous, j'ai croisé Salazar tantôt et celui-ci avait une drôle d'attitude. Il était caché derrière un mur, à observer un couloir adjacent et en s'énervant contre moi, il a admit être en train de… surveiller discrètement quelqu'un – voire plusieurs personnes. Comme je me doute qu'il ne parle pas de cette activité secrète à sa femme, je me disais que vous sauriez peut-être pourquoi il s'adonne à cette… pratique. Alors ? Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Hé bien…

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien quoi ? Pourquoi ce sourire malicieux, ma dame ? Que me cachez-vous, vous aussi ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Je pense qu'il voudrait mieux que vous voyez de vos propres yeux. Attendez que nous soyons dans la Grande Salle et je pense que vous comprendrez.

_Le soir vient et tous sont dans la Grande Salle, pour le souper. Godric Gryffondor est à la table des professeurs, aux côtés d'Helga Poufsouffle._

Godric Gryffondor — Alors ? Que suis-je censé voir ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Regardez à ma gauche.

Godric Gryffondor — C'est ce que je fais mais je ne vois rien d'exceptionnel. Je n'y vois que Salazar, aussi grincheux que d'habitude. Quoi que, dame Rowena paraît suspecte. Elle a le même sourire que vous, celui qui indique que vous complotez quelque chose.

Helga Poufsouffle — Nous ne complotons rien. Nous sommes simplement amusés. Vous les hommes n'êtes pas les plus observateurs, il faut croire. Ne remarquez-vous vraiment rien de particulier chez ce cher Salazar ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je suis complètement confus, ma dame. Salazar est différent, vous dites ? Certes, il paraît vouloir foudroyer quelqu'un du regard et je plains le pauvre élève qui subit son courroux silencieux mais…

_Godric Gryffondor se tait et écarquille les yeux. Il tourne son regard vers le malheureux qui est dévisagé par Salazar Serpentard. Il devient pâle._

Godric Gryffondor — Helga ? Est-ce que je me trompe en supposant que c'est mon fils que Salazar foudroie du regard ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Absolument pas.

Godric Gryffondor — Et cela a à voir avec le fait que votre filleule, Helena Serdaigle, est assise aux côtés de mon fils et qu'ils paraissent passer un bon moment ensemble ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Effectivement. Vous comprenez à présent ?

Godric Gryffondor — Oui, je comprend.

Helga Poufsouffle — Bien ! Parce que cela fait déjà quelques jours que Rowena et moi avons remarqué le petit jeu auquel Salazar s'adonne, à surveiller les faits et gestes non seulement de sa fille mais également ceux de votre fils. Je crois qu'il complote un plan pour se débarrasser de votre fils mais ne vous en faites pas, Rowena s'est déjà chargée d'empêcher un drame d'arriver en lui faisant promettre de ne rien faire à celui qu'elle pourrait un jour appeler son gendre.

Godric Gryffondor — Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis guère rassuré. Bien que j'apprécie Salazar, s'il menace la vie de mon fils pour quelque amourette de jeunesse, je me dois de l'en empêcher, ami ou non.

Helga Poufsouffle — Encore une fois, ne vous faites pas pour si peu. Qu'importe l'aversion de Salazar pour votre fils et l'idylle que ce dernier vit avec Helena, il a bien plus peur de la colère de son épouse. Vous savez bien à quel point Rowena peut être effrayante quand elle est énervée…

_Godric Gryffondor se remémore un incident impliquant une Rowena Serdaigle en colère et frisonne, tout comme Helga Poufsouffle._

Godric Gryffondor — Je vous accorde qu'il n'y a rien de plus menaçant en ce monde que le courroux de dame Rowena…

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

_Godric Gryffondor dévisage Salazar Serpentard, qui semble bouillir de rage à la simple vue de Gray Gryffondor et Helena Serdaigle côte à côte._

Godric Gryffondor — Je crois que je vais quand même garder un œil sur Salazar, juste par précaution….

* * *

**Les doléances**

_Les quatre Fondateurs sont assis les uns à côtés des autres, dans la Grande Salle dégagée de ses tables._

Salazar Serpentard — Tout cela est ridicule… Des doléances, franchement ? Vous en avez d'autres, d'idées saugrenues comme celle-ci, Godric ? Depuis quand sommes-nous des monarques dirigeant une bande de paysans ?

Godric Gryffondor — Ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter de râler deux minutes, Salazar ? Pour votre gouverne, cette initiative a été très appréciée par les résidents de Poudlard. La première séance de doléances fut un véritable succès, sinon nous ne serions pas ici pour une deuxième série de réclamations.

Salazar Serpentard — Un succès, un succès… de votre avis, oui ! Pour ma part, ce fut une véritable perte de temps, ces doléances. Tous les problèmes dont nos apprentis nous ont fait parts étaient futiles et si cela pressait tant pour qu'ils soient réglés, c'est vraiment que les gens de ce château passent leurs journées à flâner au lieu d'étudier et de progresser dans leur apprentissage sur la magie !

Helga Poufsouffle — Cela vous arrive-t-il de respirer entre deux plaintes, Salazar ? Si quelqu'un vient ici maintenant et nous voit nous battre comme des chiffonniers, nous allons commencer à avoir mauvaise réputation dans notre propre château. Vous qui appréciez tant le respect dû à votre rang, vous devriez y réfléchir. Le grand et intransigeant Salazar Serpentard, réduit à se plaindre comme une personne âgée ? C'est la réputation que vous souhaitez gagner ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oh vous, taisez-vous. Je vous ai déjà répété des centaines de fois que votre avis, personne ne s'y intéresse.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! À ma connaissance, les gens viennent plus vers moi que vers vous pour régler leurs soucis et obtenir des conseils. Quand on vous entend parler, on comprend pourquoi.

Salazar Serpentard — Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, avec quelqu'un de votre espèce ! Vous ressemblez à une princesse de conte de fées, avec vos propos mielleux sur la tolérance et la gentillesse. Il ne vous manque plus qu'un talent en chant et le don de communiquer avec les animaux pour être une parfaite paysanne transformée par une idiote de fée en princesse qui assurera la ruine à son royaume. Quoi que, pour parler aux animaux, la moitié du travail est déjà fait, à la nuance que vous avez beau croire que les animaux comprennent ce que vous dites, ils doivent simplement vous prendre pour une folle.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes simplement jaloux que je puisse parler aux animaux, admettez-le.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous vous fourvoyez, oui. Parce que vous n'avez pas d'ami humains, vous vous tournez vers les animaux en croyant que ceux-ci peuvent vous comprendre. Vous voyez à quoi vous en êtes réduite ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Je remarque que vous êtes particulièrement désagréable aujourd'hui, Salazar. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied ? Oh, pardon ! C'est votre caractère naturel. Pas étonnant que personne ne vous supporte. Même les animaux vous fuient !

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Mes chers amis…

Salazar Serpentard — Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Godric ! C'est entre la demoiselle qui parle aux oiseaux et moi. Je disais donc…

_Ses propos sont interrompus quand quelqu'un entre dans la salle. C'est un jeune étudiant, aux cheveux courts __et portant une insigne verte aux bordures argentées. __Salazar Serpentard est incrédule, ainsi qu'agacé._

Salazar Serpentard — Mais… Merlin ? Peut-on savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? Et non, ne vous retournez pas et ne me regardez pas avec de grands yeux, c'est bien à vous que je m'adresse ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Merlin — N'est-ce pas ici la salle des doléances, maître ?

Salazar Serpentard — Si mais…

_Rowena Serdaigle l'arrête, elle qui est silencieuse depuis le début de cette étrange assemblée._

Rowena Serdaigle — Laissez-le donc parler, mon cher. Peut-être n'est-il pas ici en qualité de votre disciple mais étudiant de Poudlard.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous en prie, ma chère. Je connais assez bien mon disciple pour savoir que ce qu'il va dire n'aura aucun rapport avec ces doléances… Mais soit ! Si vous y tenez. Allez-y, Merlin, parlez. Quelle est votre requête auprès de nous ?

Merlin — Hé bien… J'expérimentais une potion qui nécessitait des lutins de Cornouailles mais euh…

_Merlin paraît gêné._

Merlin — Il se peut qu'ils soient parvenus à s'échapper de la cage que j'ai mal fermé et maintenant ils saccagent une salle de cours de potion. Je venais vous demander si vous auriez une solution à me donner pour que je répare mon erreur, maître.

_Salazar Serpentard soupire alors que Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle clignent des yeux._

Godric Gryffondor — Vous avez fait… quoi ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Où a-t-il trouvé des lutins de Cornouailles, pour commencer ?

Godric Gryffondor — Quelle expérience peut nécessiter des lutins de Cornouailles, d'abord ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous avais dit que cela n'aurait rien à voir avec une doléance. Merlin, écoutez-moi. Ici, vos requêtes doivent concerner le bien-être de l'ensemble de la communauté magique vivant au sein de Poudlard, pas juste d'un… incident que vous avez provoqué. Alors si vous ne venez pas faire de réclamation en lien avec la vie commune et sociale de Poudlard, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Nous réglerons ce problème de lutins plus tard. Allez-vous en.

Merlin — Mais… et les lutins ?

Salazar Serpentard — J'ai dit : allez-vous en !

Merlin — D-D'accord, maître ! Navré pour le dérangement !

_Merlin part sans demander son reste, sous les regards perplexe d'Helga Poufsouffle et de Godric Gryffondor tandis que Salazar Serpentard s'affale dans son siège, déjà las._

Helga Poufsouffle — Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce que vous trouvez d'extraordinaire à ce jeune garçon, Salazar. Non pas que je veuille le dénigrer mais j'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi vous en avez fait votre disciple. Il n'est pas spécialement bon pour fabriquer des potions ou réactif lors de duels de sortilèges, tout comme il ne possède pas un esprit de déduction au-delà de la moyenne ou un talent caché…

Godric Gryffondor — Il semble surtout… simplet. En plus d'attirer tout un tas de problèmes.

Salazar Serpentard — C'est ça, moquez vous. En attendant, je vous répète que l'Histoire se souviendra de lui. Il a un potentiel certain, même si vous êtes tous trop sots pour le remarquer. De plus, de tels propos de votre part, Godric… c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Helga Poufsouffle — Un hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pff, laissez tomber. Quelqu'un arrive.

_Leur nouveau visiteur s'arrête devant les Fondateurs. C'est un homme d'une forte corpulence, au visage amical._

Godric Gryffondor — Mais c'est…

Rowena Serdaigle — Hengist de Woodcroft. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. Comment se porte Pré-au-Lard ?

Hengist de Woodcroft — Merveilleusement bien, chère dame Rowena ! C'est bien aimable à vous de le demander. Et comment va cette chère maison Poufsouffle que j'ai quitté il y a déjà plus de trois ans ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Notre chère maison se porte bien. Nous regrettons votre absence en cuisine, cependant. Vous étiez vraiment le meilleur de nos cuisiners.

Salazar Serpentard — Attendez un peu ! Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ici pour une conversation amicale entre amis de longues date. Déjà que ces doléances me pèsent, si en plus elles s'éternisent à cause de futilités…

_Il se tourne vers Hengist de Woodcroft._

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus étudiant à Poudlard et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, nous sommes en pleine séance de doléances. Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Hengist de Woodcroft — Ne vous en faites pas, messire Serpentard. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire perdre votre temps. J'ai justement ouïe dire qu'aujourd'hui, vous autorisiez une séance de doléance et ma venue est dans ce but. Je viens vous offrir une proposition entre mon village, Pré-au-Lard, et votre château, Poudlard.

Rowena Serdaigle — Dans ce cas, nous l'écouterons attentivement. Parlez, je vous prie. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Hengist de Woodcroft — Voyez-vous, nombreux de vos étudiants viennent à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne devrais évidemment pas en parler mais ils se faufilent hors des murs de Poudlard le soir pour profiter de mes tavernes et de la jovialité et convivialité de mes bons gens, tout cela avec le plaisir de la boisson, cela va de soi.

_Cette annonce provoque des réactions différentes et distinctes chez les Fondateurs. Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor se dévisagent tandis que Salazar Serpentard semble prêt à bondir sur ses pieds et que Rowena Serdaigle fronce les sourcils, soucieuse._

Helga Poufsouffle — Et donc ? Mes excuses, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Nous n'avons jamais instauré de couvre feu. De plus, l'alcool est proscrit à Poudlard alors il semble logique que nos élèves quittent notre enceinte pour se permettre quelques verres, surtout en soirée.

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ce que cela veut dire ?

Godric Gryffondor — Nous devrions nous indigner comme vous ?

_Salazar Serpentard se lève, n'y tenant plus._

Salazar Serpentard — Bien sûr ! Nos élèves deviennent alcooliques et cela ne vous pose pas le moindre problème ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Ne pensez-vous pas que vous exagérez ? Ils boivent, mais pas à profusion tout de même…

Rowena Serdaigle — Je suis d'accord avec Helga. Nous devons certes nous préoccuper de cela, mais est inutile de s'affoler. Nos élèves ne sont pas irresponsables et incapables de connaître les limites de la boisson à ne pas dépasser.

Hengist de Woodcroft — Euh… Loin de moi l'idée de mettre de l'huile sur le feu mais… si, les étudiants de Poudlard qui viennent dans nos tavernes finissent souvent dans de très mauvais états à cause d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool, même quand ce n'est que de la Bièraubeurre…

Salazar Serpentard — Des ivrognes ! La beuverie ! Voilà à quoi s'adonnent nos pupilles quand nous avons le dos tourné ! Cela commence avec la boisson, puis ils se détournent de leurs études, défient l'autorité de leurs aînés, deviennent indisciplinés et voilà la décadence en marche ! Une société magique d'illettrés et d'arriérés, voilà où nous nous dirigeons et avec elle, la fin des sorciers et des sorcières en ce monde ! Ils seront trop sots et ivres pour arriver à déjouer les traquenards des moldus et tous finirons brûlés sur des bûchers, tous…. JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! TOUT CELA PARCE QU'ILS SERONT DEVENUS DES IVROGNES !

_Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la Grande Salle. Salazar Serpentard reprend son souffle puis, jetant un regard dégoûté à l'assemblée, quitte la pièce en grande pompe. Helga Poufsouffle est la première __intervenir__ après son départ._

Helga Poufsouffle — Il prend les choses un peu trop à coeur, non ?

_Godric Gryffondor et Hengist de Woodcroft hochent la tête._

Rowena Serdaigle — Je pense que nous pouvons déclarer ces doléances finies, à cause de l'absence d'un de ses membres fondateurs.

_Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle approuvent._

* * *

**La Méchante Reine**

_Les Fondateurs sont à l'entrée de Poudlard, face à une personne des plus singulières. Leur visiteur est une femme vêtue d'une robe violette et d'une couronne._

Salazar Serpentard — Rappelez-moi qui vous êtes ?

La Méchante Reine — Je suis la Méchante Reine.

_Salazar Serpentard soupire, exaspéré._

Salazar Serpentard — Cela, je l'avais compris. Je veux savoir votre nom, pas votre titre.

La Méchante Reine — Je suis connue comme la Méchante Reine.

Godric Gryffondor — Étrange réputation…

Helga Poufsouffle — Avec un titre pareil, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup aimée. Je soupçonne qu'elle soit de la même trempe que Salazar, à aimer maudire tout le monde pour un rien.

Rowena Serdaigle — Et donc, vous êtes une sorcière, Votre Majesté ?

La Méchante Reine — En effet. Je me spécialise surtout dans les potions empoisonnées.

Godric Gryffondor — C'est très spécifique, quand même…

Salazar Serpentard — Ce n'est pas que tout ça soit inintéressant – un peu quand même, admettons-le… – mais peut-on savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous désirez recevoir notre enseignement ?

_La Méchante Reine ricane._

La Méchante Reine — Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez m'apprendre en terme de magie.

_Salazar Serpentard serre des dents._

Salazar Serpentard — En tout cas, c'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

La Méchante Reine — Que dites-vous ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Ne faites pas attention à Salazar ! Il… Il est naturellement irascible, il faut l'ignorer.

Godric Gryffondor — En fait, ce qu'il voulait vous faire comprendre c'est qu'ici, vous êtes à Poudlard, une académie d'enseignement magique. Donc si vous n'êtes pas ici pour recevoir un apprentissage des compétences magiques, pourquoi vous présentez-vous ici ?

La Méchante Reine — Je cherche quelqu'un, qui doit se trouver ici. Remettez-moi cette personne et je m'en irai.

Rowena Serdaigle — Nous avons beaucoup de résidents à Poudlard. Il nous faudra plus d'informations si vous voulez que l'on vous aide. Qui cherchez-vous ? Un enfant que vous nous auriez remis il y a longtemps ?

La Méchante Reine — Pas le moins du monde. La personne que je recherche est une jeune fille. Voyez-vous, dans le royaume que je gouverne, je suis considérée comme la plus belle des femmes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille vienne et que tous s'accordent à dire que sa beauté dépasse l'entendement. Il était inconcevable que je laisse passer un tel affront.

_Salazar Serpentard roule des yeux et marmonne._

Salazar Serpentard — Nous n'avons clairement pas le même sens des priorités. Je croirais entendre Godric quand il parle d'honneur, de chevalerie et d'autres idioties du même genre…

La Méchante Reine — J'ai donc tenté de la tuer, en demandant à un chasseur de me ramener son coeur. Sauf que cet incompétent s'est pris de pitié pour cette jeune femme et ne l'a pas tué, me forçant à m'en occuper moi-même.

_Godric Gryffondor fronce les sourcils._

Godric Gryffondor — C'est étrange mais cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose.

La Méchante Reine — Je l'ai donc trompé en me transformant en une vieille femme et en lui proposant une pomme empoisonnée, qu'elle a mangé. Je pensais être débarrassée d'elle puisque ce poison la plongeait dans un sommeil éternel dont seul un baiser d'amour sincère pouvait la délivrer.

Salazar Serpentard — Pourquoi faire si compliquer ? Vous pouviez pas juste faire un poison qui allait la tuer ? Les amateurs, je vous jure…

Rowena Serdaigle — Je suppose que ce poison n'a pas duré ?

La Méchante Reine — C'est exact. Un idiot de chevalier s'est présenté et l'a libéré de son sommeil éternel, pendant que des nains croyaient que de la foudre et un rocher seraient suffisant pour m'abattre. Ainsi me voilà. J'ai suivi les traces de cette jeune femme et son chevalier jusqu'ici. J'exige donc que vous me remettiez cette jeune fille, afin que je puisse accomplir ma vengeance.

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… Pour ma part, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vous aider dans votre acte vengeur. Que se passerait-il si on refuse de remplir vos exigences ?

Le Méchante Reine — Je maudirai vos terres, votre château et tous ses résidents en guise de représailles.

Salazar Serpentard — Pas très diplomate, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez tenter autant que vous voulez de nous menacer, nous ne savons même pas qui est cette jeune fille dont vous parlez. Donc cela ne sert à rien

Godric Gryffondor — En fait… je sais qui est la jeune fille en question.

_Il semble mal à l'aise, grimaçant. Salazar Serpentard le dévisage, suspicieux._

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Godric ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Gray qui m'en a parlé.

Salazar Serpentard — Dans ce cas, je rectifie… Qu'est-ce que votre fils a encore fait, Godric ?

Godric Gryffondor — Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que mon fils fait quelque chose de mal, Salazar ? Il s'est contenté d'agir comme il le fait toujours, c'est-à-dire héroïquement !

Salazar Serpentard — Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et répondez.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh mais attendez ! Moi aussi, je crois savoir de quoi vous voulez parler, Godric. Helena m'a raconté une histoire comme ça, il n'y a pas longtemps.

_Rowena Serdaigle fronce les sourcils à la mention de sa fille, adoptant la même attitude méfiante que son époux._

Salazar Serpentard — Où voulez-vous en venir, tous les deux ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous n'allez pas aimer, Salazar, je vous préviens.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vais encore moins aimer si vous continuez de ne pas me dire la vérité alors parlez !

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien… Vous l'ignorez mais quand votre fille est partie en voyage, elle fut en réalité accompagnée par mon fils. Ils se sont rendus dans une lointaine contrée où Helena s'est attirée quelques ennuies avec la royauté locale sans savoir pourquoi et finalement, Gray a dû la délivrer d'un puissant enchantement qui l'endormait à l'aide d'un baiser d'amour sincère.

Helga Poufsouffle — Helena ne vous en a pas parlé parce qu'elle savait que vous vous énerveriez. Vous êtes bien énervé, Salazar, n'est-ce pas ?… Salazar ?

_Salazar Serpentard ne réagit pas. Il est trop choqué pour cela. Quand finalement il se remet de cette terrible nouvelle, il se tourne vers la Méchante Reine._

Salazar Serpentard — VOUS ! C'est vous qui avez empoisonné ma fille, ma douce Helena !

La Méchante Reine — Ainsi donc, cette jeune fille qui a osé me défier avec sa beauté surnaturelle est votre fille ? Parfait, cela sera plus simple que prévu. Remettez-la moi tout de suite et vous n'aurez pas de problème.

_Rowena Serdaigle plisse des yeux, une lueur dangereusement féroce dans le regard._

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous n'y pensez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Godric Gryffondor — Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à cette pauvre fille ?

La Méchante Reine — La tuer, bien sûr. Je vais lui arracher le coeur et le plonger dans une mixture spéciale composée essentiellement d'acide, avant de laisser son corps pourrir. Remettez-moi donc celle qui se fait appeler Helena.

Salazar Serpentard — Jamais de la vie ! C'est ma fille, pauvre folle !

Helga Poufsouffle — Et c'est ma filleule !

Godric Gryffondor — Elle n'est pas encore ma belle-fille mais je proteste aussi !

_La Méchante Reine arque un sourcil et lève la voix alors qu'un flot de flammes vertes apparaît autour d'elle._

La Méchante Reine — Ainsi donc, vous osez me défier ? Moi, la Méchante Reine ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous assure que si cet incompétent fils de Godric a pu défaire votre enchantement et que des nains vous ont vaincu, nous devrions pouvoir vous faire face sans réel problème. Surtout que vous avez osé blesser ma fille, juste parce qu'elle est naturellement plus belle que vous. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

_Godric Gryffondor tire son épée de son fourreau, au grand dam de Salazar Serpentard._

Godric Gryffondor — Pour le crime dont vous êtes reconnue coupable, rendez-vous ou périssez de ma lame, au nom de l'honneur de mon fils et de ma belle-fille ! Vous avez beau être une femme, je serai sans pitié.

Salazar Serpentard — Ne commencez pas à jouer aux chevaliers servants, vous ! Vous ne comprenez toujours pas que les armes moldues ne valent rien dans un duel de magie ? De plus, arrêtez de dire que Helena est votre bru comme si votre fils avait demandé sa main. Je vous ai déjà dit que un tel malheur devait arriver, je m'opposerai à ce mariage !

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de se plaindre de ça, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Si ce n'est pas le moment, quand est-ce que ce sera le moment ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être quand nous ne ferons pas face à une sorcière maléfique qui s'apprête à nous brûler vif !

_Ils sont interrompus dans leur dispute. Ils voient Rowena Serdaigle tendre son bras vers la Méchante Reine et s'exclamer d'une voix froide et intransigeante._

Rowena Serdaigle — _Avada Kedavra_.

_Une lumière verte jaillit de la paume de sa main et frappe la Méchante Reine, qui tombe raide mort, tuée sur le coup. Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle dévisagent Rowena Serdaigle, qui sourit._

Rowena Serdaigle — Pourquoi cet air surpris, mes chers amis ? Cette femme menaçait la vie de ma fille. Je n'allais pas la laisser agir impunément. Sur ce, rentrons. Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous attarder ici.

_Les trois Fondateurs déglutissent et acquiescent._

Rowena Serdaigle — D'ailleurs, mon cher… Ce sort de mort immédiate que vous avez inventé fonctionne à la perfection.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vois ça, ma chère…

* * *

**Réunion de famille**

_Dans un château sont réunis des sorciers et des sorcières autour d'une table pour le déjeuner._

Godric Gryffondor — Je suis honoré de tous vous recevoir ici, en ce grand jour ! Pour la première fois, nous sommes réunis à ma table et…

Salazar Serpentard — Arrêtez votre charabia, Godric ! La seule raison pour laquelle Rowena et moi sommes ici, c'est parce que ma fille tenait absolument à manger avec votre famille de pécores.

Helena Serdaigle — Des… pécores, père ? Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix de mots pour désigner la richesse de la noble famille Gryffondor ?

Salazar Serpentard — Absolument, ma fille ! Franchement, nous faire venir près d'un village moldu pour que nous rencontrions votre femme… vous en avez encore de belle comme ça ?

_La femme de Godric Gryffondor dévisage son mari._

Suzanne Gryffondor — Vous ne mentiez pas lorsque vous parliez du caractère… singulier de votre confrère, mon ami.

Godric Gryffondor — Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ma mie. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il est justement grincheux et grognon de nature.

Salazar Serpentard — Je suis là, pour votre gouverne.

Suzanne Gryffondor — Est-ce cet homme qui sera le beau-père de notre fils ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne serai le beau-père de personne !

Helena Serdaigle — Père, je vous en prie, ne faites pas une scène…

Rowena Serdaigle — Votre fille dit vrai, mon cher. Ne provoquez pas un scandale alors que cet aimable Gray Gryffondor nous a invité à déjeuner chez ses parents. Cela est d'ailleurs très gentil de votre part, Gray. Ainsi que des vôtres de nous accueillir chez vous, M. et Mme Gryffondor.

Godric Gryffondor — Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! C'est la première fois que nous nous réussissons en famille de la sorte.

Salazar Serpentard — En famille ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Et elle ? Peut-on savoir ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

_Il désigne Helga Poufsouffle, qui croise les bras._

Helga Poufsouffle — Pour votre gouverne, e_lle_ vous entend. De plus, je vous signale que je fais partie de la famille.

Salazar Serpentard — Vraiment ? Je me rappelle pas que vous êtes liée à ma fille ou au bâtard de Godric.

Helga Poufsouffle — Je suis la marraine de Helena !

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? Vous n'êtes même pas chrétienne, pas plus que ma fille ! Comment pourriez-vous être la marraine de quiconque alors que notre famille n'est pas et ne sera jamais chrétienne comme ces idiots de Gryffondor, qui pensent que leur Dieu unique sauvera le monde ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, calmez-vous. Il est très impoli de critiquer les choix religieux de nos hôtes simplement parce que vous ne partagez pas leurs croyances.

Helga Poufsouffle — Écoutez donc votre femme et cessez d'embêter tout le monde.

_Salazar Serpentard se lève._

Salazar Serpentard — Vous avez raison ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici donc je vais m'en aller.

Godric Gryffondor — Non, non ! Enfin, Salazar ! Restez avec nous, mon ami.

Helena Serdaigle — Oui père, restez donc. Nous vous demandons juste d'éviter les sujets fâcheux et les remarques désobligeantes. Pourriez-vous faire cela, pour moi ?

_Salazar Serpentard observe sa fille en silence, avant de soupirer et de se rasseoir._

Salazar Serpentard — Bien, mais uniquement pour votre bon plaisir, ma douce.

_Helena Serdaigle lui sourit._

Helena Serdaigle — Je vous remercie, père. Cela est très important pour moi.

_Salazar Serpentard marmonne dans sa barbe mais ne rétorque rien, à la grande satisfaction de sa fille et de sa femme._

Godric Gryffondor — Je disais donc… c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir tous ici, conviés à ma table. J'espère que ce repas en famille sera le premier d'une longue lignée.

Salazar Serpentard — Et moi j'espère que non…

Godric Gryffondor — Ah, Salazar ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'attendais de pouvoir vous inviter ici, que vous rencontriez ma femme et que je puisse vous présenter à elle, qu'elle apprenne à connaître mon plus précieux ami.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous avez raison, quelle joie…

Godric Gryffondor — Absolument !

Gray Gryffondor — Père, je crois qu'il dit cela de manière sarcastique.

Godric Gryffondor — Ah bon ?

Suzanne Gryffondor — Oui, mon ami.

Helga Poufsouffle — En même temps, Godric n'a jamais été le meilleur pour déceler le sarcasme évident de Salazar.

Godric Gryffondor — Je suis certain que vous vous trompez. Salazar ! Rassurez-moi, vous êtes vraiment heureux de notre compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

_Salazar Serpentard s'apprête à parler, puis croise le regard rempli de sous-entendus de sa fille et roule des yeux._

Salazar Serpentard — Bien sûr, Godric. Je… je cachais juste ma joie.

Godric Gryffondor — Ah ! Vous voyez !

_Le repas se poursuit dans la bonne humeur. Quand il se finit, Godric Gryffondor propose une promenade sur ses terres._

Salazar Serpentard — Godric… Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous emmenez des côtes de mailles avec vous, ainsi que des épées ? Vous vous préparez à terrasser un dragon ou un ogre, peut-être ?

_Le chevalier rit._

Godric Gryffondor — Oh non, loin de là, je vous rassure !

Salazar Serpentard — Dommage. Avec un peu de chance, vous auriez péri lors d'une telle lutte…

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes particulièrement pessimiste et désagréable aujourd'hui, Salazar. Une raison à cela ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oui. Cette rencontre à laquelle je ne voulais pas assister et qui ne se réalisait alors que dans mes cauchemars. Maintenant ce cauchemar est devenu réalité.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes un vrai rayon de soleil, vous… Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'allez-vous donc faire avec un tel attirail, Godric ?

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien, voyez-vous mon fils et moi avons l'habitude de nous entraîner au maniement des armes lorsque nous revenons sur mes terres. Ici, nous pouvons nous affronter sans risquer de blesser quiconque, ce qui est assez pratique. Je me disais qu'une petite démonstration serait de bonne augure avec la présence de convives. Cela vous tenterait-il d'assister à une passe d'arme ?

Helena Serdaigle — Oh ! Je me rappelle que vous m'en avez parlé, Gray ! Alors cela est vrai, vous êtes un authentique chevalier capable de vous battre avec des armes moldus ?

_Gray Gryffondor rougit._

Gray Gryffondor — Je… Je n'irai pas à me vanter d'être un chevalier. Je suis encore bien loin d'avoir les qualités requises pour me faire appeler de la sorte, au contraire de mon père qui lui est un véritable chevalier, en plus de son titre de seigneur. Cependant, il est vrai que je me débrouille assez bien avec une épée en main. En faite, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'escrime et aux arts de la guerre.

Salazar Serpentard — Tiens ! Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez un rêveur tout juste bon à faire des poèmes et jouer à l'amoureux transit.

Helena Serdaigle — Père, ne soyez pas désobligeant. Gray, dites m'en plus, je vous prie. Qu'est-ce que l'escrime ?

Gray Gryffondor — Hé bien, c'est l'art du maniement de l'épée. Voyez-vous, les armes ne doivent pas être utilisées n'importe comment et donc…

_Helga Poufsouffle remarque que Salazar Serpentard est en retrait par rapport au groupe et joint les mains, tout en parlant à voix basse._

Helga Poufsouffle — Que faites-vous donc ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je prie pour qu'un accident se produise et que Gray décède. Comme ça ma fille sera libre de cet amour accablant et désolant.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous priez, vous ? Depuis quand ? De plus, vous joignez les mains et, sauf erreur de ma part, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on prie et rend hommage aux dieux romains ou celtes. À moins que vous vous soyez converti à une nouvelle religion en cachette ?

Salazar Serpentard — Disons que si le Dieu unique de Godric existe vraiment, je m'attends à ce qu'il exauce mon souhait et ainsi, j'accepterai de croire à son existence.

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fonctionne ainsi.

Salazar Serpentard — Cela, je m'en moque éperdument. Maintenant, laissez-moi me concentrer sur ma prière.

_Il s'arrête brusquement et un sourire plein de malice et de cruauté vient orner ses lèvres._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je n'aime pas la manière dont vous souriez… que mijotez-vous ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je viens de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser du bâtard de Godric.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de traiter le fils de Godric de bâtard. Puis… ne cesserez-vous jamais d'essayer de tuer votre futur gendre ?

Salazar Serpentard — Il ne sera jamais mon gendre et non, je ne cesserai jamais ! Tant que moi, Salazar Serpentard, je serai en vie, ma fille n'épousera pas un Gryffondor, qui plus est un sang-mêlé !

_Il se remet en marche et, en quelques grandes enjambés, rejoint Godric Gryffondor, __qui semble ravi par ce que lui dit son interlocuteur._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je n'aime vraiment pas ça…

Godric Gryffondor — Quelle bonne idée, Salazar ! Mon fils ! Salazar se propose à vous affronter dans un duel d'escrime.

_Gray Gryffondor pâlit. _

Gray Gryffondor — U-Un affrontement, père ?

Godric Gryffondor — Absolument ! C'est une très bonne initiative de sa part. Ainsi donc, cela vous changera de faire face à un adversaire différent de moi.

Helena Serdaigle — Père, que complotez-vous ?

Salazar Serpentard — Rien, mon enfant. Je veux juste m'assurer que votre… amoureux, soit capable de vous défendre si nécessaire. Un père a bien le droit de s'inquiéter de la sécurité de sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Helena Serdaigle — Je suppose que oui…

Salazar Serpentard — Bien ! Dans ce cas, allons-y. Godric, remettez-moi une côte de maille et une épée, je vous prie.

Godric Gryffondor — Maintenant que j'y pense… vous êtes-vous déjà servi d'une arme moldue, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non, mais cela ne doit pas être si difficile.

Godric Gryffondor — Si vous le dites… Faites attention, tout de même. Mon fils n'est pas un amateur en ce qui concerne le maniement des armes.

Salazar Serpentard — Comme si j'allais me faire vaincre par un gringalet juvénile…

Godric Gryffondor — Je vous aurais prévenu…

_Vêtus de côtes de mailles et armés d'épées, Salazar Serpentard et Gray Gryffondor se font face sur une plaine. Un peu plus loin, Godric Gryffondor, sa famille et leurs invités les observent._

Helga Poufsouffle — Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je sens que cela va mal finir.

Godric Gryffondor — Pour qui ? Mon fils ou Salazar ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Maintenant que vous le dites… je ne sais pas.

Helena Serdaigle — En tout cas, mon père complote quelque chose. Je crains pour le bien-être de Gray…

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes bien calme pour quelqu'un qui connaît les… fourberies de Salazar lors de duels, Godric.

Godric Gryffondor — Ne vous en faites pas. Mon fils sait se défendre, vous verrez.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous êtes prêt, jeune homme ?

Gray Gryffondor — Je le suis, monsieur !

_Helga Poufsouffle grimace et ferme les yeux._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je ne peux voir ça !

Helena Serdaigle — Moi non plus ! Mère, un malheur va se produire, je le sens !

_Salazar Serpentard et Gray Gryffondor se précipitent l'un vers l'autre. Salazar Serpentard sourit dangereusement et dirige sa lame vers le cou de son adversaire. Il fend l'air avec son épée mais réalise tardivement que sa cible n'est plus là. Gray Gryffondor, qui apparaît à côté de lui, frappe les jambes de Salazar Serpentard du plat de sa lame et le fait tomber._

Gray Gryffondor — Je pense avoir gagné cette manche, monsieur.

Salazar Serpentard — Q-Quoi ? Non !

_Il se relève, furibond._

Godric Gryffondor — Salazar, ne trichez pas ! Mon fils vous a vaincu, reconnaissez-le et acceptez votre défaite.

_Salazar Serpentard le foudroie du regard et jette son épée au sol._

Salazar Serpentard — Ces armes moldues sont vraiment inutiles ! Pff, je savais que j'aurais dû utiliser ma magie mais alors Helena n'aurait jamais cru à un malheureux accident lors d'une simple passe d'arme. Elle aurait su que je cherchais à tuer son amour et m'en aurait voulu éternellement…

Gray Gryffondor — Que dites-vous, monsieur ?

Salazar Serpentard — Rien ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je tiens une épée.

_Godric Gryffondor s'approche en riant._

Godric Gryffondor — Je pense que cela sera pour le mieux, Salazar. Vous êtes sans doute un as dans l'usage de potions et de sortilèges mais vos compétences en escrime sont médiocres.

Salazar Serpentard — C'est ça, moquez-vous…

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne me moque pas, je vous assure ! En fait, si vous désirez vous améliorer, je pourrai vous donner des cours d'escrimes.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous ? Me donner des cours ? Plutôt mourir ! Et ne me parlez plus jamais de ces lames immondes et impossibles à manier correctement. Qui a conçu l'idée saugrenue que des épées pouvaient être de vraies armes ? Ces moldus, je vous jure…

_Il part vers le château des Gryffondor, en rouspétant._

Helena Serdaigle — Je crois que la fierté de père vient de prendre un coup. Pensez-vous qu'il s'en remettra, mère ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, mon enfant. Votre père a un talent inné pour faire oublier ses humiliations. Par contre, il faudra veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de trop… sanguinaire et dévastateur dans les jours qui viennent.

Godric Gryffondor — Il est vrai que s'il est en colère, il pourrait provoquer pas mal de dégâts…

_Helena Serdaigle se tourne vers Gray Gryffondor._

Helena Serdaigle — Mon bien aimé ! Bien que je me sente mal pour mon père de vous dire cela… vous étiez héroïque dans ce duel ! Jamais je ne vis quelqu'un se battre de cette manière. Est-ce donc ça, l'escrime ?

Gray Gryffondor — Oh, ce n'était qu'un brève aperçu, je vous assure, mon amour. Votre père… euh… il s'est battu bravement.

_Helena Serdaigle rit._

Helena Serdaigle — Je vous suis reconnaissante de dire cela mais nous savons tout deux que ce fut un piètre affrontement pour sa part. Je crois que les armes moldues, ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour lui.

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est certain. Il a une préférence pour les potions ou tout autre solution fourbe qui permet de gagner sans même devoir prendre part au moindre combat. Godric est bien placé pour le savoir.

_Le concerné la regarde étrangement._

Godric Gryffondor — Ah bon ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Salazar s'est toujours battu à la loyale contre moi.

Helga Poufsouffle — Parce que vous croyez vraiment ça ? Et les boissons qu'il vous offre avant chacun de vos duels, que pensez-vous qu'elles contiennent ?

Godric Gryffondor — Quoi ? Vous prétendez qu'elles sont empoisonnés ? Salazar me disait que c'était une tradition venant de sa famille, où deux participants buvaient une coupe d'alcool avant un affrontement.

Helga Poufsouffle — Et cela ne vous a pas étonné qu'il ne boive jamais sa coupe ?

Godric Gryffondor — Non. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool.

Helga Poufsouffle — Mon pauvre ami, Salazar vous a bien berné…

_Godric Gryffondor écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers Rowena Serdaigle._

Godric Gryffondor — Cela veut dire que tous nos duels furent truqués ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Probablement, oui. Ces coupes devaient contenir des breuvages affaiblissants ceux qui la consomment.

Godric Gryffondor — M-Mais c'est affreux !

_Il fait volte-face et se précipite vers Salazar Serpentard._

Godric Gryffondor — Salazar ! Revenez, traître ! Je vous défie en duel et cette fois-ci, sans la moindre fourberie de votre part ! Comment ai-je pu vous qualifier de rival alors que vous jouez de moi depuis tant de temps ? Je nous croyais amis !

* * *

**La zizanie**

_C'est le dernier jour de cours pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Les Fondateurs viennent de finir leur discours et laissent les élèves profiter d'une dernière fête avant le début d'une nouvelle année d'études, où certains vont partir et d'autres venir._

Rowena Serdaigle — Il nous faudrait instaurer un système d'étude plus organisé.

Salazar Serpentard — Celui que nous possédons me semble convenable. Que voudriez-vous changer, ma chère ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Beaucoup de choses, mais peut-être ne sommes-nous pas prêts pour de telles changements. Voyez tous ces gens venus d'un peu partout pour quérir notre enseignement. Certains se sont présentés en plein milieu de l'année, d'autres se sont spécialisés dans des disciplines précises en délaissant bien d'autres pourtant essentielles surtout dans les bases et, qui plus est, tous ici ne sont pas arrivés avec les mêmes connaissances concernant la magie. Il existe beaucoup d'inégalités intellectuelles dans notre école. J'aimerais pouvoir changer cela, avec des réformes. Par exemple, rendre obligatoire des matières essentielles jusqu'à un certain niveau de connaissances, créer une hiérarchie en fonction de l'âge ou du savoir et pourquoi pas mettre en place des séries d'examens pour s'assurer du bon apprentissage de nos élèves ?

_Helga Poufsouffle fronce les sourcils._

Helga Poufsouffle — Mon amie, je reconnais votre sagesse et je ne doute pas que vos propos sont pleins de bon sens mais je dois admettre que vous m'avez perdu. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire.

_À côté d'elle, en train de manger, Godric Gryffondor hoche la tête._

Godric Gryffondor — De même pour moi.

Salazar Serpentard — Comme c'est surprenant…

Godric Gryffondor — Au lieu de vous moquez, pourriez-vous me resservir un peu de cette boisson ? Elle a un goût exquis. Oh, attendez ! Rassurez-moi, elle n'est pas empoisonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

Salazar Serpentard — Réfléchissez, Godric… Nous avons tous bu du même whisky. Si je voulais vous empoisonner, je n'aurais pas pris le risque que nous buvions tous la même boisson piégée. Maintenant cessez de dire des bêtises et passez-moi votre coupe, si vous tenez tant à être resservi !

_Helga Poufsouffle regarde son quaich à moitié plein avec dégoût._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je me disais bien que cette bière avait un goût très prononcé…

Salazar Serpentard — Comment faites-vous pour confondre ces deux boissons, vous ? Vous êtes encore plus désespérante que Godric parfois…

Helga Poufsouffle — J'espère que votre registre négatif et critique évoluera quand Poudlard ré-ouvrira après l'hiver, Salazar. Vos blasphèmes commencent à se faire redondants et lassants.

Salazar Serpentard — Peut-être devriez-vous changer d'attitude s'ils vous fatiguent tant. Si vous m'énerviez moins, je vous insulterais moins. Réfléchissez-y.

Helga Poufsouffle — Mettez-vous vraiment un point d'honneur à être exécrable tout le temps, même la veille de la fermeture du château ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pour supporter d'être avec des gens comme vous ? Assurément.

Helga Poufsouffle — Comment ça, des gens comme vous ? Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Godric Gryffondor — Est-ce que vous m'incluez, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Évidemment. Vous deux et vos… lubies de considérer les moldus comme égaux aux êtres magiques. Vous êtes désespérants et si vous continuez de proclamer vos idéaux de tolérances ridicules, la société magique court à sa perte, voilà ce que j'insinue.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça, tout de même ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour croire que les moldus nous sont inférieurs. Ma femme est une moldue et regardez notre fils. Il est tout à fait capable d'utiliser la magie qui coule dans ses veines.

_Salazar Serpentard grimace._

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne prends pas votre fils pour modèle, Godric. Vous voulez me faire croire que c'est ça, l'espoir du monde magique ? Un peuple de sang-mêlés, qui utiliseraient des baguettes magiques et vivraient en harmonie avec les moldus ? Ridicule. Regardez Merlin, mon apprenti. Lui est un véritable sorcier, destiné à un avenir radieux qui lui assurera gloire et prospérité, même après sa mort. Si mort il peut y avoir. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il parvienne à trouver une formule d'immortalité l'éloignant de la mort, au moins pour un certain temps.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous ne savez même pas si votre disciple est vraiment né de deux parents magiques ! Pour ce qu'on sache, il pourrait très bien avoir un père ou une mère moldue. Voir…

Salazar Serpentard — Voir quoi ?

_Helga Poufsouffle sourit malicieusement._

Helga Poufsouffle — Il pourrait être né de deux parents moldus et pourtant posséder des pouvoirs magiques.

Salazar Serpentard — Encore avec vos théories farfelues ? Je vous ai dit que cela ne tient pas debout, voyons ! Des moldus ne peuvent pas subitement posséder de la magie, bon sang !

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous devez tout de même reconnaître certains faits assez surprenants et qui vont dans le sens des théories d'Helga et Godric, mon cher…

Salazar Serpentard — Des faits ? Quels faits ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Tous ceux qui viennent ici et qui assurent qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler d'ancêtres dans leur famille capables d'utiliser la magie. Certains vont même à s'affirmer être enfants de moldus.

Salazar Serpentard — Des bêtises, bien sûr ! Ils ont forcément un ancêtre magique dans leur lignage mais ils l'ignorent, voilà tout.

Helga Poufsouffle — Une mauvaise foi pareille…

Salazar Serpentard — Vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Helga Poufsouffle — Et vous, cessez d'être aussi désagréable ! Ne pourriez-vous pas faire un effort pour être aimable, une fois dans votre vie ?

Salazar Serpentard — J'ai déjà fait de tels efforts, bien des fois d'ailleurs ! Mais que voulez-vous, vous m'insupportez trop. De plus, je suis très agréable en compagnie de ma femme et de ma fille, qui elles sont dotées de bien plus de raison et de bon sens que vous. Tout comme Merlin, qui ne fait jamais rien qui puisse me mettre en colère.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous vous moquez de moi ? La moitié du château vous entend réprimander votre disciple quand celui-ci provoque une catastrophe, ce qui arrive à peu près tous les trois jours.

Salazar Serpentard — Je me contente de le conseiller, pour qu'il s'améliore.

Helga Poufsouffle — Bien sûr… d'ailleurs, en parlant de votre apprenti bien-aimé. Je ne le vois pas dans la Grande Salle. Où est-il ? Avec sa barbe, il est pourtant difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Salazar Serpentard — Cessez d'être mauvaise langue. Cela fait bien longtemps que cet accident de barbe est réglé, et vous le savez.

_Il scrute tout de même attentivement la salle._

Salazar Serpentard — Je dois quand même reconnaître que son absence est assez troublante… que fait-il ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Ah ! Vous reconnaissez donc qu'il prépare une énième catastrophe ?

Salazar Serpentard — Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Je ne suis nullement inquiet de ce que fait mon apprenti. Je lui accorde toute ma confiance.

Helga Poufsouffle — Si vous le dites…

_Salazar Serpentard secoue négligemment sa coupe, __soucieux. Helga Poufsouffle voit ça et sourit du coin des lèvres en discutant avec son voisin de table._

Helga Poufsouffle — Alors Godric ? Rentrerez-vous chez vous cette année ?

Godric Gryffondor — Oh oui ! Ce n'est pas que vos compagnies me déplaisent mais toutes les lettre reçues par hibou de ma femme et de mon fils lors du dernier hiver où je suis resté à Poudlard emplissaient mon coeur d'une douloureuse mélancolie, qui me faisait prier pour qu'ils se portent bien. Je ne peux supporter un hiver de plus loin de mes proches.

_Rowena Serdaigle sourit._

Rowena Serdaigle — En vous entendant, il ne fait aucun doute de qui votre fils tient son âme poétique.

_Godric Gryffondor bombe le torse avec fierté et dignité, flatté par ces propos._

Godric Gryffondor — Un chevalier se doit de savoir faire parler son coeur et ses sentiments, ma dame. Nous ne comptons pas que sur les faits d'armes et la gloire pour mériter notre réputation, sinon nous serions plutôt traités de barbares ou de guerriers sanguinaires. Je suis heureux que l'éducation donnée à mon fils ait porté ses fruits et qu'il soit désormais le gentilhomme de bonne réputation qu'on lui connaît.

Helga Poufsouffle — Peut-être avez-vous fait de lui un trop aimable homme par ailleurs. Même Helena, pourtant d'une grande méfiance vis à vis de l'amour à cause de son père surprotecteur, est tombée sous le charme de Gray.

Godric Gryffondor — Et je suis heureux que Gray se comporte bien avec elle. Je serai le plus comblé des pères si leur amour venait à évoluer et se transformait en un lien plus fort, peut-être même béni par l'Église plus tard.

_Salazar Serpentard tape du poing sur la table._

Salazar Serpentard — Cessez donc de parler de la vie amoureuse de ma fille ainsi, vous deux ! Mon enfant est trop jeune pour se permettre d'épouser quiconque, surtout pas si c'est pour se marier dans vos… églises. Quoi que… Godric ! Est-ce bien vrai que l'on peut s'opposer au mariage lors de la cérémonie ?

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… oui ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire mais je crois bien que c'est possible.

Salazar Serpentard — Dans ce cas, si un tel malheur devait arriver, je m'opposerai à leur union, voilà tout.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes vraiment déterminé à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de cette relation jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ? Rowena, il faudra veiller à ce que Salazar ne soit pas au courant du jour de la cérémonie, afin d'éviter qu'il ne ruine l'amour de deux jeunes gens épris l'un de l'autre. Il n'existe pas plus belle chose au monde que l'amour sincère et véritable. Le gâcher serait le pire des crimes.

Salazar Serpentard — Il vous en faut peu, à vous. Entre ça et le fait que tuer des poulets est un délit grave…

_Godric Gryffondor repose sa coupe et fronce les sourcils._

Godric Gryffondor — Pourquoi reparlons-nous de votre conception tordue qui consiste à placer les moldus à la même échelle que les animaux ? Et pourquoi cette fascination étrange pour le meurtre de poulets ? Auriez-vous tuer toutes les poules d'un poulailler ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous, je ne vous adressais pas la parole. Retournez à votre picole et laissez nous tranquille.

Godric Gryffondor — Vous me prenez pour un ivrogne ? C'est un comble, venant de celui qui osait me faire boire une potion empoisonnée avant nos duels !

Salazar Serpentard — Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes naïf, sot et que vous tenez à vous battre loyalement. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais fait de telles promesses. Allez-vous vraiment rechasser cette vieille histoire encore longtemps ? Admettez qu'être rusé est mieux que faire preuve d'honneur et passez à autre chose, Godric.

Godric Gryffondor — Vous m'avez trompé ainsi pendant des années, Salazar. Comment voulez-vous que j'oublie cela ?

Salazar Serpentard — Faites comme moi. Si je devais me remémorer tous les absurdités que vous et Helga me dites, j'aurais depuis longtemps abandonné et fuis Poudlard. Ainsi, Merlin se serait retrouvé sans professeur et…

_Il est interrompu par une forte détonation qui résonne dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les élèves paraissent surpris un instant, avant de reprendre leurs conversations. Helga Poufsouffle sourit._

Helga Poufsouffle — En parlant de votre apprenti…

_Salazar Serpentard se lève brusquement._

Salazar Serpentard — Par tous les dieux ! Qu'est-ce que ce nigaud a encore fait ? MERLIN ! SI C'EST ENCORE CES LUTINS DE CORNOUAILLES OU JE NE SAIS QUOI… !

_Il quitte la Grande Salle en toute hâte, sous les éclats de rire d'Helga Poufsouffle._

Helga Poufsouffle — Bon ! Godric, pour en revenir à notre conversation… vous me disiez que vous seriez heureux que ma filleule soit votre belle-fille ?

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir… présumer sur l'état de la relation entre Gray et Helena mais j'ai cru comprendre que mon fils voulait lui faire une surprise et l'emmener en balade à cheval sur mes terres. Cela doit vouloir signifier quelque chose, non ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Une balade à cheval ? Comme cela est romantique ! Dites m'en plus.

Godric Gryffondor — Ensuite, il voudrait l'inviter à passer quelques jours chez nous, pour qu'elle puisse mieux faire connaissance avec mon épouse et moi. Je pense que cela est un signe assez fort du sérieux et de la passion que Gray accorde à sa relation.

_Helga Poufsouffle se frotte les mains avec satisfaction._

Helga Poufsouffle — Je le savais ! Vous entendez cela, Rowena ? Je crois que votre fille ne tardera pas à vous annoncer son amour éternel pour Gray. Il faudra faire attention à la réaction de Salazar quand il l'apprendra. Il risque d'en mourir d'effroi !

_Rowena Serdaigle sourit mais ne dit rien, regardant les deux jeunes concernés, assis côte à côte sur une table, entourés de leurs amis. L'amour que Gray Gryffondor et Helena Serdaigle ont l'un pour l'autre est alors une évidence._

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, vous avez encore bien du souci à vous faire si vous pensez pouvoir empêcher votre fille d'aimer un Gryffondor…

* * *

**Et voilà, fini ! Je me suis pas mal concentré sur Helena et Gray, je l'admets mais c'est parce que je trouve que leur relation est sous-exploitée dans la première partie. **


	3. Troisième partie

**La troisième partie ! Je lis trop de choses déprimantes ces temps-ci (mais je les lis avec plaisir donc j'accepte de me faire du mal...), donc je compense en écrivant des trucs débiles et, j'espère, un peu drôle quand même. Je voulais aussi me moquer encore un peu des malheurs de ce pauvre Salazar. Oui, je sais que c'est redondant mais est-ce possible de s'en lasser ?**

* * *

**Catastrophes involontaires**

_Salazar Serpentard sent que quelque chose de terrible se prépare quand il s'engage dans un couloir et y voit un animal des plus étonnants. Il inspire un grand coup…_

Salazar Serpentard — GODRIC GRYFFONDOR ! POURQUOI Y-A-T-IL UNE LICORNE DANS LES COULOIRS DE CE CHÂTEAU ? QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENCORE FAIT, BOUGRE DE CORNIAUD !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor se retrouvent devant l'aile d'hôpital de Poudlard._

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne comprends pas en quoi l'infirmerie est liée à la présence d'une licorne dans l'enceinte du château. J'ai aussi du mal à croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien, Godric. Si ce n'est pas vous, qui peut être responsable de ça ? Cela ne peut pas être Merlin, il n'est pas à Poudlard en ce moment. Humph, c'est probablement encore une fantaisie d'un de vos élèves ! Entre ça et le Kwidditch, votre maison commence à devenir insupportable, Godric. Godric ? M'écoutez-vous, au moins ? Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous faites cette tête d'enterrement ?

_Godric Gryffondor regarde avec réticence son confrère._

Godric Gryffondor — Bougre… de corniaud ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! J'étais énervé. Je ne prépare pas mes insultes en avance, vous savez.

Godric Gryffondor — Je veux bien mais… tout de même… Bougre de corniaud ?

Salazar Serpentard — Pour l'amour de tous les dieux, vous allez vous attarder longtemps là dessus ? Si ça vous fait plaisir, je vous traiterai de cloporte la prochaine fois.

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux. Vous ne pourriez pas dire quelque chose de plus… élégant et noble ?

Salazar Serpentard — Savez-vous même l'intérêt d'insulter quelqu'un ? Si cela vous tient tant à coeur, je ferai un effort pour trouver quelque chose de plus… sophistiqué et personnel vis à vis de vous. Quoi que… si je vous traître d'ami des moldus, vous le prendriez comme un compliment.

Godric Gryffondor — Vous allez encore comparer les moldus à des animaux ? Vous savez, vous devriez vous inquiéter de cette étrange obsession concernant le meurtre de poulets.

Salazar Serpentard — Je n'ai pas d'obsession concernant les volailles ! N'y-a-t-il personne pour le comprendre ?

Godric Gryffondor — Le nier ne vous aidera pas à en guérir.

Salazar Serpentard — Continuez de parler et je vais sérieusement penser à empoisonner vos boissons et…

_La porte s'ouvre. Rowena Serdaigle apparaît devant les deux Fondateurs et leur fait signe d'entrer._

Salazar Serpentard — Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, ma chère ! Je pensais que vous n'ouvririez jamais cette porte alors que c'est vous qui nous avez sommé de nous rendre ici pour que soit élucider toute cette étrange affaire de licornes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Rowena Serdaigle — Mes excuses, mon cher. Je voulais d'abord m'assurer de l'état de notre amie avant que tout ne prenne son sens à vos yeux.

Salazar Serpentard — Notre amie ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Voyez par vous même.

_Elle passe devant quelques lits vides de l'infirmerie et s'approche d'un caché par un rideau. Elle écarte le rideau. Salazar Serpentard arque un sourcil, surpris de reconnaître la personne allongée dans le lit._

Godric Gryffondor — Par Dieu ! Helga ! Mais que fait-elle ici ?

Salazar Serpentard — D'après vous ? C'est évident qu'elle prend le thé ! Vous en avez d'autres, de questions idiotes du même genre, Godric ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Je vous en prie, n'élevez pas vos voix. Les bruits lui donnent à la tête et j'ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Godric Gryffondor — Vraiment ? Nos excuses, nous sommes navrés. Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Helga ira t-elle bien ? Est-ce grave ?

_Rowena Serdaigle lève la main pour le faire taire dans ses assauts de questions et sourit._

Rowena Serdaigle — Rien de grave, je vous assure. Une simple fièvre qui persiste. Elle s'en plaignait hier mais assurait que cela passerait. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée.

Salazar Serpentard — Merveilleux. C'est tout de même un comble qu'une guérisseuse se trompe sur ses propres symptômes mais soit. Venant de cette femme, plus rien ne m'étonne. Et c'est… ça qui est responsable de la présence d'une licorne à Poudlard ?

Rowena Serdaigle — En effet. La magie est un pouvoir imprévisible. Il est déjà difficile de s'en servir en temps normal alors affaiblie et avec l'esprit troublée, je crains que notre amie ne maîtrise plus vraiment sa magie. Cela provoque quelques… incidents.

Salazar Serpentard — Je pense qu'il existe des termes plus appropriées pour désigner l'apparition subite et illogique de créatures magiques dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Godric Gryffondor — Ne l'écoutez pas. Dites-nous, Dame Rowena. Que pouvons-nous faire pour les empêcher ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Attendre que Helga aille mieux et nous contenter de faire disparaître les conséquences de ses sortilèges involontaires.

Salazar Serpentard — C'est bien ce que je craignais. Il faut espérer qu'elle ne provoque pas d'autres catastrophes comme faire apparaître un éléphant…

Godric Gryffondor — Un éléphant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Salazar Serpentard — Laissez tomber et venez avec moi, nous avons une licorne à faire partir d'ici.

. . .

_Lors du souper dans la Grande Salle remplie d'étudiants, Salazar Serpentard s'affale sans grâce sur son siège et soupire._

Salazar Serpentard — Je savais qu'avec Godric, renvoyer la licorne dans la Forêt Interdite serait une tâche ardue…

Godric Gryffondor — Pour ma défense, je considère qu'utiliser de la magie sur une pauvre créature innocente ne se fait pas. Je suis d'ailleurs satisfait de vous avoir empêché de commettre un assassinat sur cette malheureuse licorne.

Salazar Serpentard — Ce n'était qu'un simple sortilège pour la faire transplaner. Je n'allais pas la tuer non plus !

Godric Gryffondor — Comment aurais-je pu en être certain ? Avec vous et vos envies de massacres de volailles…

_Salazar Serpentard grince des dents._

Salazar Serpentard — Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous ôte la vie ?

Godric Gryffondor — Voyons, voyons ! Ne commencez pas à faire une scène. Nous avons promis à Dame Rowena qu'en son absence, nous saurions nous tenir correctement lors du souper devant nos élèves. Vous n'allez pas rompre cette promesse, tout de même ?

Salazar Serpentard — À ce rythme là, je vais vous envoyez rejoindre Helga dans l'infirmerie. C'est vous qui vous efforcez de faire de votre mieux pour mettre mes nerfs à l'épreuve, je vous ferai remarquer. Et moi qui pensais qu'en l'absence de Merlin il y aurait enfin un peu de calme ici… je me suis fourvoyé – et j'avais oublié que Helga et vous étiez encore dans ce château.

Godric Gryffondor — Bien évidemment que nous sommes à Poudlard. Où voudriez-vous que Helga et moi soyons ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je l'ignore et je m'en fiche. Tant que c'est loin de moi, le reste m'importerait peu. N'avez-vous jamais songer à retourner vivre définitivement chez vous, dans votre château avec votre femme et votre fils ?

Godric Gryffondor — Nullement. Autant j'aimerais pouvoir rester constamment auprès de ma bien-aimée, ma place est à Poudlard. Quant à Gray, il est bien trop jeune pour rester enfermé sur les terres familiales.

Salazar Serpentard — Terres familiales ? Ah oui ! J'oublie sans cesse que vous êtes un seigneur. Attendez… n'est-ce pas une raison supplémentaire de rester dans votre château ? N'êtes-vous pas un chevalier aux yeux des gens de votre terre ? Ils doivent être intrigués que leur seigneur soit si souvent absent.

Godric Gryffondor — Pas le moins du monde, n'ayez crainte. Je suis considéré comme un chevalier errant qui voyage un peu partout pour venir en aide à ceux dans le besoin. Ce qui n'est pas complètement un mensonge, d'une certaine manière.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous avez réponse à tout, vous…

_Il se sert une coupe de vin et s'apprête à parler quand un cri sourd se fait entendre. Tous les élèves tournent leurs regards vers les fenêtrés du château._

Godric Gryffondor — Euh… Avez-vous entendu comme moi, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Faites que non…

_Le même bruit se fait entendre, provoquant la panique chez les étudiants. Salazar ferme les yeux et jure._

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… je prie pour que Helga se rétablisse le plus tôt possible. Même malade et alitée, elle parvint à créer des problèmes et ceux-ci sont pires que lorsqu'elle va bien…

_Il se lève avec réticence._

Godric Gryffondor — Que faites-vous, mon ami ?

Salazar Serpentard — D'après vous ? M'occuper de ce problème. Allez, levez-vous, bougre de moldu ! C'est vous l'expert en dragon, non ? Hé bien c'est le moment de montrer vos talents à ce sujet !

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien, oui mais… ma spécialité, c'est surtout de les pourfendre et…

Salazar Serpentard — JE M'EN FICHE ! VOUS VENEZ, UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

_Perplexes, les élèves regardent les deux Fondateurs quitter précipitamment la Grande Salle et se demandent pourquoi un dragon est apparu comme par magie près du château…_

* * *

**Admiration secrète**

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette saison met tout le monde en émoi. Rappelez-moi le nom de cette fête idiote ?

Helga Poufsouffle — La fête de l'Amour Pèlerin !

Salazar Serpentard — Un nom bien ridicule. C'est vous qui l'avez inventé, je suppose. Tout comme cette fête des plus inutiles.

_Helga Poufsouffle croise les bras et souffle avec mécontentement._

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est inné chez vous d'être tout le temps grincheux ? Même au printemps et le jour de la fête de l'Amour Pèlerin, vous vous efforcez d'être déplaisant à souhait. Soyez heureux, pour une fois dans votre vie !

Salazar Serpentard — J'ai déjà été heureux une fois dans ma vie.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vraiment ? Quand est-ce ?

Salazar Serpentard — Le jour de mes épousailles, où Godric et vous n'étiez heureusement pas là.

Helga Poufsouffle — Plus que le jour où votre fille est venue au monde ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous étiez la sage-femme. Comment voulez-vous que ce soit le plus beau jour de ma vie alors que vous étiez là ?

_Avant que leur dispute puisse continuer, deux paires de bras enlacent leurs épaules. Godric Gryffondor est là, souriant._

Godric Gryffondor — Mes amis ! N'allez pas vous battre en un si beau jour, voyons ! Aujourd'hui cette fête nous efforce de montrer l'amour que nous portons à nos proches, que cela soit à notre famille, nos amis ou la personne qui fait battre notre coeur. Quelle brillante et riche idée qu'une fête aussi mémorable !

Helga Poufsouffle — Ah, merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mon idée du jour de l'Amour Pèlerin !

Salazar Serpentard — Cela ne compte pas : Godric est toujours de votre avis. Vous partagez les mêmes idées affligeantes. Je continue de dire que c'est un nom grotesque. Pourquoi Amour Pèlerin d'ailleurs ? Vous n'êtes pas chrétienne, à ce que je sache !

Helga Poufsouffle — Non, en effet. C'est Godric qui m'a donné cette idée. C'est en référence aux dures épreuves endurées par les fidèles lors de leurs pèlerinages jusqu'au lieu désiré. Vous savez, l'amour est un voyage ardu mais dont la récompense est le plus précieux des biens.

Salazar Serpentard — Par pitié, taisez-vous. Vous me donnez envie de vomir avec vos belles paroles.

Helga Poufsouffle — L'amour vous répugne à ce point ? Dans ce cas, comment êtes-vous parvenu à courtiser Rowena et conquérir son coeur ?

_Elle croise les bras, soucieuse._

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est tout de même inquiétant, ce dégoût vis à vis de ce sentiment si noble. Peut-être êtes-vous sous l'emprise d'une malédiction ? Voudriez-vous que je vous en guérisse ?

_Salazar Serpentard lève les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner dans sa barbe et de quitter la salle en grandes enjambées pour fuir cette discussion consternante. Il traverse les couloirs en se plaignant de la fête de l'Amour Pèlerin quand il entend des voix proches et familières et s'approche._

_Il laisse échapper un cri de stupeur en voyant dans la cour intérieure du château Gray Gryffondor à genoux devant Helena Serdaigle, un bouquet de fleurs en main._

Gray Gryffondor — Ma bien aimée Helena, il n'existe pas de plus beau jour que celui-ci pour laisser apparaît avec fierté toute la dévotion que je porte envers votre personne. Bien qu'elles ne représentent qu'une infirme partie des sentiments que mon coeur ressent en vous voyant, je vous prie d'accepter ces quelques roses comme témoignage de l'affection que je vous porte et bonne fête de l'Amour Pèlerin, ma dame.

Helena Serdaigle — Oh, mon beau Gray ! Quelle noble et dévouée intention de votre part. Des mots ne sauraient suffire à exprimer combien je suis touchée par cette charmante attention. Tenez, permettez moi de vous remercier par la meilleure manière de célébrer cette fête de l'Amour Pèlerin, mon amour.

_Helena Serdaigle se penche et pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gray Gryffondor, qui rougit furieusement._

Gray Gryffondor — C-C'est trop d'honneur, ma dame. Je vous en remercie.

Helena Serdaigle — C'est à moi de vous remercier. Jamais personne ne m'a exprimé un amour aussi sincère que vous, mon bien aimé Gray..

_Sous le regard incrédule de Salazar Serpentard qu'ils ne remarquent pas, Helena Serdaigle et Gray Gryffondor partent main dans main dans un coin plus solitaire et intime. Quand il se remet de son traumatisme, le Fondateur s'apprête à partir à leur poursuite quand une étudiante s'approche maladroitement de lui._

Étudiante — Pro-Professeur ?

_Se rappelant les réprimandes de son épouse, Salazar Serpentard se retient de foudroyer d'un regard la jeune fille et ravale ses paroles acérées._

Salazar Serpentard — Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle ?

Étudiante — Euh…

_Elle regarde derrière elle, où deux camarades qui se cachent décidément très mal lui font un signe de la tête encourageant._

Étudiante — V-vous savez sans doute qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de l'Amour Pèlerin e-et je sais que vous et dame Rowena êtes unis et…

_Elle se met à marmonner. Salazar Serpentard arque un sourcil, devenant de plus en plus impatient._

Salazar Serpentard — Hé bien ? Que vous arrives-t-il ? Vous faites un malaise ? Non ? Dans ce cas, parlez ! Et regardez moi dans les yeux, je vous prie. Vous n'allez pas vous changer en pierre, voyons !

_L'étudiante inspire profondément et s'exécute. Elle retire ses mains cachées derrière son dos et lui tend un paquet soigneusement enveloppée et accompagné d'une lettre._

Étudiante — C-c'est pour vous ! N-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une… une d-déclaration d'amour ou quelque chose de semblable ! Simplement… u-un témoignage de mon admiration pour vous, p-professeur.

_Il prend le présent mais avant qu'il puisse la remercier, elle part en courant et disparaît dans les couloirs du château avec ses amis._

Salazar Serpentard — Que vient-il de se passer ? Cette fête rend décidément tout le monde fou. Que suis-je censé faire de ce… témoignage, moi ?

. . .

_Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle sont dans la salle commune des Fondateurs lorsque Helga Poufsouffle entre, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs dans les mains._

Godric Gryffondor — Quelle belle nature florale ! Laissez-moi vous aider à déposer toutes ces fleurs, mon amie.

Helga Poufsouffle — Merci, Godric ! Je n'aurais pas cru que des fleurs puissent être si lourdes à porter.

_Ils les déposent dans un coin où se trouvent de nombreux autres présents._

Helga Poufsouffle — Que de cadeaux, ici ! Sont-ils les vôtres, offerts par nos étudiants ?

Rowena Serdaigle — La plupart, oui. Beaucoup m'ont donné des livres. Malheureusement, ils sont presque tous des exemplaires d'ouvrages en ma possession mais je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte…

Godric Gryffondor — Absolument ! Ils connaissent votre amour pour la lecture mais ne peuvent pas deviner que vous avez déjà une bibliothèque contenant probablement tout le savoir du monde connu depuis la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

_Helga Poufsouffle sourit malicieusement._

Helga Poufsouffle — Au moins ils ne vous ont pas offert des fleurs, vous qui les avez en horreur… Et vous, Godric, qu'avez-vous reçu ?

Godric Gryffondor — Des fleurs ! Beaucoup de fleurs…

Helga Poufsouffle — Et où sont-elles ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je les ai donné à chaque personne que je croisais dans les couloirs. Il est bon de partager ce que l'on reçoit.

Rowena Serdaigle — Bien que ce soit aimable de votre part, je crois que vous n'avez pas entièrement compris l'intérêt de ces fleurs données.

_Godric Gryffondor cligne des yeux, perplexe._

Godric Gryffondor — Ah bon ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Ces fleurs sont un témoignage de l'amour de vos élèves pour vous, Godric. Un amour qui va au-delà du respect ou de l'admiration. Comprenez-vous ?

Godric Gryffondor — Oh ! Mais… Mais mon coeur va à ma douce Suzanne.

_Rowena Serdaigle sourit._

Rowena Serdaigle — Essayez d'expliquer cela à vos élèves la prochaine fois qu'on vous offrira des fleurs.

Godric Gryffondor — Mais ces jeunes femmes en auraient le coeur brisé, non ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Elles devraient s'en remettre, ne vous en faites pas. Les amours de jeunesses sont souvent éphémères et leurs chagrins le sont tout autant.

Helga Poufsouffle — Excusez-moi… Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet mais une question me vient à l'esprit. Suis-je la seule à avoir reçu des présents destinés à être remis à Salazar ?

Godric Gryffondor — Ah ! Vous aussi, vous avez reçu ces étranges demandes ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Oui. Les pauvres gens paraissaient prêts à s'évanouir si je refusais. Il est étonnant combien ils peuvent être aussi admiratif et craintif de Salazar.

_Ils entendent quelqu'un approcher, grommelant à voix basse._

Godric Gryffondor — Tiens, en parlant du loup…

_Leur confrère entre dans la salle, un paquet en main. Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor le dévisagent, surpris. Il les regarde avec le même étonnement puis se renfrogne._

Salazar Serpentard — Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez avec ces têtes d'ahuris, tous les deux ?

Godric Gryffondor — Salazar… vous… vous avez reçu un présent ? En personne ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Quelqu'un a vraiment eu le courage de vous faire face et n'est pas mort ?

Salazar Serpentard — Cela suffit, taisez-vous. Je ne comprends nullement de quoi vous parler. J'étais occupé à surveiller et me préparer à tuer Gray Gryffondor quand une étudiante m'a abordé.

Godric Gryffondor — Vous vous prépariez à… quoi ?

Salazar Serpentard — Rien ! Donc elle m'a abordé et je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle me racontait car elle bégayait et parlait à voix basse. Puis elle m'a remis ce paquet avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est pas la preuve que Helga et Godric commencent à avoir une très mauvaise influence sur nos élèves…

Helga Poufsouffle — Nous n'avons pas de mauvaise influence sur qui que ce soit ! Par contre, vous vous êtes si effrayant que personne n'ose venir vous parler et pourtant vous avez de très nombreuses admiratrices dans cette école, comme en témoignent tous les présents que nous avons reçu pour vous.

Salazar Serpentard — Des présents ? Pour quoi faire ?

_Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor soupirent._

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes désespérant, vous le savez ?

Godric Gryffondor — Ignorant de même les coutumes les plus basiques de l'amour… qui aurait crû cela possible ?

Salazar Serpentard — De l'amour ? Vous moquez-vous de moi ? Je suis leur instituteur ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour que mes étudiants doivent me vouer mais du respect.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ce n'est pas le sujet, enfin ! Vous êtes respecté mais est-ce si difficile à comprendre que vos disciples veulent démontrer leur admiration envers vous par des présents ?

Salazar Serpentard — Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de leurs présents, moi ?

_Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor soupirent de plus belle. Ayant pitié d'eux, Rowena Serdaigle se lève de sa chaise pour intervenir._

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, les présents offerts par vos élèves sont le témoignage de combien ils vous admirent en temps que professeur et aspirent à devenir d'aussi bons sorciers et sorcières que vous.

Salazar Serpentard — Il y a intérêt ! Je ne leur donne pas des cours pour qu'ils finissent paysans ou…

_Rowena Serdaigle l'interrompt en souriant._

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher… Contentez-vous d'accepter ces présents et de remercier ceux qui vous les offre sans vous plaindre. Nous sommes d'accord ?

_Salazar Serpentard scrute son épouse en silence et déglutit._

Salazar Serpentard — Bien, si tel est votre désir…

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Helga Poufsouffle lui dit d'entrer. Un élève entre avec un paquet en main, souriant._

Salazar Serpentard — Mais… Merlin ! Que faites-vous là ?

Merlin — Maître ! C'est vous que je cherchais ! Tenez, c'est pour vous.

_Il tend le paquet à son professeur, qui le regarde avec scepticisme._

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'est-ce ?

Merlin — Un cadeau ! Pour vous remercier d'être si patient avec moi.

_Salazar Serpentard grimace._

Salazar Serpentard — Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Vos cadeaux, je m'en méfie et…

_Il jette un coup d'œil à Rowena, ce qui le dissuade de continuer d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il soupire avec résignation et prend le présent pour l'ouvrir._

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous remercie, Merlin. C'est… gentil ?

_Il défait le papier pour ouvrir le paquet, qui se révèle être un sac en toile._

Salazar Serpentard — Merlin… Qu'est-ce comme cadeau, exactement ?

Merlin — C'est…

_Avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit, une silhouette semblable à un gros lézard rempli d'écailles rouges surgit du sac et saute sur Salazar Serpentard, qui se met à hurler et gesticuler dans tous les sens pour que la bête le lâche. Helga Poufsouffle laisse échapper un cri et se cache derrière Godric Gryffondor, qui attrape Rowena Serdaigle pour la mettre en sécurité derrière lui._

Salazar Serpentard — ARGH ! C'EST QUOI, CETTE CHOSE ? MERLIN, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?

Merlin — Une salamandre, maître ! Vous disiez que vous auriez besoin d'écailles de salamandre alors j'ai fait mieux et j'ai décidé de vous en offrir une ! Vous aimez ?

Salazar Serpentard — D'APRÈS VOUS, ESPÈCE DE COQUEBERT DE MAUVAIS ALOIS ? FAITES DISPARAÎTRE CETTE CRÉATURE, MAINTENANT !

Merlin — M-Mais je sais pas comment faire ça, maître ! Et si la salamandre m'attaque ?

Salazar Serpentard — JE M'EN MOQUE ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE OU JE VOUS JETTERAI MOI-MÊME DANS LE TARTARE !

Merlin — D-d'accord !

_Après cet incident, ça ne fait aucun doute que Salazar Serpentard déteste le jour de l'Amour Pèlerin de tout son être._

* * *

**F****arfadet et phénix**

_Salazar Serpentard entre dans la salle en maugréant._

Helga Poufsouffle — Que vous arrive-t-il cette fois-ci, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — On m'a volé !

_Godric Gryffondor lève les yeux du livre qu'il lit._

Godric Gryffondor — Que dites-vous ? Un malandrin sévirait dans les couloirs de notre château ? En êtes-vous certain ?

Salazar Serpentard — Absolument. J'avais une bourse remplie de pennies et mes pièces se sont subitement envolées. Si ce n'est pas un brigandage, qu'on m'explique ce que c'est.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oups…

_Salazar Serpentard plisse les yeux en direction de sa consœur, qui grimace et tente de disparaître derrière le livre._

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'avez-vous fait, _encore _?

Helga Poufsouffle — Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute ! C'est le… qui les a fait apparaître et vous avez cru que ce sont de vraies pièces.

Salazar Serpentard — Le quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Helga Poufsouffle — Le… farfadet ?

Salazar Serpentard — Farfadet ? Quel farfadet ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… celui que j'ai recueilli hier ?

_Salazar Serpentard souffle, exaspéré._

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'avions-nous dit concernant les animaux de compagnie dans ce château ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Mais les farfadet savent parler ! Est-ce donc juste de les compter comme animaux de compagnie ?

Salazar Serpentard — Oui ! Je ne permettrai pas que Poudlard devienne une basse-cour.

_Dans un excès de bravoure, Helga Poufsouffle se lève et lui fait face._

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous êtes sans coeur, Salazar ! La pauvre créature était aux portes de la mort quand je l'ai recueilli. Je ne vous laisserai pas la laisser à son sort. Je suis Helga Poufsouffle ! Ma maison accueille tous ceux dans le besoin, y compris les animaux.

_Salazar Serpentard sourit narquoisement._

Salazar Serpentard — C'est ça, croyez-le pendant que vous le pouvez. Je vous conseille aussi de cacher précieusement votre petit protégé car dès l'instant où je le trouverai, il s'en retournera dans ses bois.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous n'oseriez pas…

Salazar Serpentard — Oh que si ! Les règles sont les règles et même vous devrez vous y plier, que cela vous plaise ou non. Sur ce, au revoir.

_En sortant, Salazar Serpentard s'interrompt brièvement près de la porte._

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est bon mon petit, tu peux sortir. Le méchant sorcier est parti.

Godric Gryffondor — Méfiez-vous, mon amie. Cela ne me dérange pas de vous couvrir mais il sera difficile de passer outre la vigilance accrue de Salazar.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ne vous en faites pas pour cet ours mal léché ! Je l'empêcherai de nuire.

_Le concerné secoue la tête mais ne fait pas demi-tour et continue son chemin, préférant laisser cette affaire à une autre fois._

_Les jours se suivent sans que Salazar Serpentard puisse mettre la main sur le farfadet domestiqué de Helga Poufsouffle et il finit par en oublier l'existence. Un soir, il se dirige dans ses quartiers quand il sent une ombre autour de lui, ricanant avec malveillance. Il fait volte-face et tend la main._

Salazar Serpentard — _Avada_ _Kedavra _!

_La silhouette obscure tombe par terre, morte. Il s'approche d'elle pour découvrir son identité et grimace._

Salazar Serpentard — Je crois que Helga va m'en vouloir…

_Il ne se trompe pas. Le lendemain matin, il convoque les Fondateurs pour leur faire part de son faux pas. Il se prépare mentalement et physiquement à la réaction de Helga Poufsouffle, qui vient comme prévu._

Helga Poufsouffle — V-vous… VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?

_Il faut que Godric Gryffondor la soutienne à la fois pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Salazar Serpentard et de s'effondrer._

Salazar Serpentard — Je… Je m'en excuse, Helga.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes jamais désolé pour quoi que ce soit !

Salazar Serpentard — Hmm… Vous dites vraie. Je ne suis pas vraiment navré de ce que j'ai fait et je ne vais pas m'apitoyer toute ma vie parce que j'ai accidentellement tué un farfadet. Cependant, je vous assure que ce n'était pas mon intention.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous mentez encore ! Vous vouliez sa mort, avouez-le ! Vous vous êtes contenté de profiter de cette occasion pour le pourfendre !

Salazar Serpentard — Je pensais que c'était un assassin.

Helga Poufsouffle — Comment pouvez-vous croire une seule seconde qu'une créature de même pas deux pieds de haut et qui n'atteint pas vos genoux est un assassin ? C'était un farfadet pas un lycanthrope, pour l'amour de Brigantia !

Salazar Serpentard — Il… Il faisait sombre, j'ai mal vu.

Helga Poufsouffle — Je me moque bien de vos excuses !

_Salazar Serpentard soupire, exaspéré. Sa patience commence à être mise à rude épreuve._

Salazar Serpentard — Pour l'amour de Jupiter, vous m'en voudrez toute ma vie ? Remettez-vous en ! Je sais que vous êtes sentimentale mais tout de même. Vous allez vraiment pleurer la perte d'un lutin ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Un farfadet, Salazar. Non seulement ce n'était pas un lutin mais un farfadet mais de plus, il était mon ami.

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous conseillerai alors de vous trouver de vrais amis. De plus, cela faisait seulement un demi-mois que vous l'aviez recueilli. Comment avez-vous pu vous attacher si rapidement à cette créature ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Cette créature avait un nom. Il s'appelait Changelin !

Salazar Serpentard — Par pitié, c'est un nom ça ? Heureusement qu'il est mort alors !

Helga Poufsouffle — Je ne vous permet pas, espèce de brute sans coeur !

Salazar Serpentard — Grandissez un peu ! Allez-vous être chagrinée à chaque fois que vous voyez un oisillon mort ou une fourmi écrasée ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher, je vous prie… Vous savez bien que notre Helga est une personne au grand coeur. Ne soyez pas blessant.

Helga Poufsouffle — Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire qui soit en mesure de me blesser. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, _Serpentard_. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

_Elle lui jette un regard noir et quitte la salle avec empressement. Salazar Serpentard croise les bras._

Salazar Serpentard — Sa réaction était prévisible. J'aurais dû me contenter de jeter le corps du farfadet et de ne rien dire. Elle aurait cru qu'il était parti et ne m'aurait pas autant casser les oreilles.

_Godric Gryffondor grimace._

Godric Gryffondor — Ne pensez-vous pas que vous êtes un peu dur avec elle, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Godric ! La mort fait partie de notre vie. Nous devons l'accepter.

Godric Gryffondor — Oui mais…

_Il secoue la tête._

Godric Gryffondor — Je crois que cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec vous…

_Il part à son tour. Salazar Serpentard le dévisage jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis se tourne vers son épouse._

Salazar Serpentard — Et vous ? Comptez-vous vous joindre à leurs mécontentements ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Je ne le ferai pas. Ceci est un problème que vous devez régler avec Helga. Néanmoins… Je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire attention. Parfois, les liens sont brisés par des disputes des plus anodines. Ne rompez pas bêtement votre amitié avec elle par fierté.

Salazar Serpentard — Amitié ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, à ce que je sache.

Rowena Serdaigle — Alors pourquoi avons nous fondé Poudlard tous les quatre ?

_Il ne trouve rien à répondre._

. . .

Salazar Serpentard — Ils exagèrent. Certes, nous avons eu des éducations et des enfances différentes mais pleurer pour la mort d'un farfadet ? Je la connais depuis des années mais elle ne cesse de m'étonner – dans le mauvais sens du terme. Voilà déjà deux jours qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir, même pour les repas ou dispenser des cours ! Et Godric qui la soutient… Que suis-je censé faire avec ces deux ?… Hé, vous m'écouter ? Attendez… Ma parole ! Vous dormez ! Je me tourne vers vous pour obtenir des conseils, je vous ouvre mon coeur et vous osez… ronfler ? MERLIN, RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !

_Le pauvre étudiant se réveille en sursaut, regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué._

Merlin — Nous sommes attaqués ? Vite, ma baguette magique ! Ah non, c'est vrai j'en ai pas ! Euh… C'est quoi déjà le sortilège pour paralyser un adversaire ?

_Salazar Serpentard le dévisage en silence, consterné._

Salazar Serpentard — Peut-être les autres ont-ils raison. Pourquoi vous ai-je choisi pour être mon apprenti ? Qu'importe… Qu'avez-vous retenu de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Merlin — Votre discours, là ? Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ?

Merlin — N-Ne m'en voulez pas maître mais… vous avez tendance à souvent vous plaindre pour… pas grand-chose ? A-Avant que vous vous énerviez, laissez-moi finir je vous prie !

Salazar Serpentard — Bien mais faites vite. Ma patience a ses limites.

Merlin — Merci, maître ! Concernant votre problème avec dame Helga et sir Godric, je vous conseillerai de faire amende honorable.

Salazar Serpentard — Pourquoi ai-je même pris la peine de vous écouter ? Cessez donc de dire des sottises.

Merlin — Non, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour vous aider car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le lien qui vous unit tous les quatre, vous les grands Fondateurs de Poudlard. La véritable amitié peut toujours être réparée ! Dame Helga est une personne bienveillante et compatissante. Montrez que vous êtes désolé de votre geste et elle vous pardonnera. Sir Godric suivra.

_Salazar Serpentard plisse des yeux._

Salazar Serpentard — En parlant de lui… N'auriez-vous pas été un trop influencé par Godric, vous ?

_Merlin cligne des yeux, surpris._

Merlin — Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

_Salazar soupire. Il remercie Merlin pour son aide et s'en va._

Merlin — Maître ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

. . .

_Personne ne voit Salazar Serpentard pendant une longue semaine, au point que même Godric Gryffondor qui s'efforce d'être en froid avec son collègue par solidarité avec Helga Poufsouffle se renseigne auprès de Rowena Serdaigle._

Rowena Serdaigle — Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Il reviendra sous peu.

_Elle ne se trompe pas. Deux jours plus tard, Salazar Serpentard est de retour et demande à rencontrer Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor dans la cour intérieure. Il les y attend, cachant quelque chose sous sa cape._

Helga Poufsouffle — Humph, j'aimerais dire que je suis heureuse de vous revoir mais j'abhorre le mensonge.

_Salazar Serpentard arque un sourcil._

Salazar Serpentard — Vous m'en voulez donc encore ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Je ne suis pas rancunière donc non, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être méfiante. Peut-on savoir où vous étiez ? Et que cachez-vous donc sous votre cape ? Encore un mauvais tour ?

Salazar Serpentard — Loin de là. Je suis parti pour essayer de trouver de quoi faire revenir votre farfadet mais n'y suis pas arrivé et de toute façon, je crois me souvenir que vous n'appréciez pas vraiment les arts occultes. Donc au lieu de cela, j'ai décidé de… faire amende honorable envers vous en vous trouvant un nouveau compagnon. Ce n'est pas non plus un farfadet ou quelque chose du même genre parce que ces bêtes m'horripilent au plus haut point et que je ne suis pas parvenu à en trouver. À la place, j'ai rencontré ceci…

_Il dévoile ce qui se cache sous sa cape. Un oiseau aux plumes rouges et oranges apparaît et se pose avec grâce sur son bras._

Godric Gryffondor — Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais l'opportunité de voir ça un jour dans ma vie… Est-ce vraiment un… ?

_Salazar Serpentard sourit._

Salazar Serpentard — Un phénix ? Oui, c'en est un.

Helga Poufsouffle — Comment êtes-vous parvenu à… à faire qu'il soit si docile ? Les animaux vous fuient d'ordinaire.

Salazar Serpentard — Cela n'a pas changé mais j'ai appris que le phénix est une créature particulière capable de percevoir les émotions et sentiments des gens. Il m'a approché de lui-même et ne m'a pas quitté depuis.

Helga Poufsouffle — Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations. C'est un progrès que vous puissiez apprécier un animal. J'espère que vous ne changerez pas brusquement d'avis pour vous en débarrasser.

Salazar Serpentard — Oh mais je ne prévois pas de le garder.

Godric Gryffondor — Ah bon ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Mais alors qu'allez-vous faire de ce phénix ?

_Salazar Serpentard tend le bras sur lequel est posé le phénix vers Helga Poufsouffle._

Salazar Serpentard — Lui et moi en avons discuté sur le trajet du retour.

Helga Poufsouffle — Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour vous parleriez à un animal…

Salazar Serpentard — Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je disais donc : je ne suis pas sûr de bien le comprendre mais je lui ai parlé de vous et je pense qu'il sera ravi de se joindre à vous, Helga. Vous portez des gants ? Parfait. Tendez le bras et fermer le poing.

_Elle s'exécute et comme pour confirmer les dires de Salazar Serpentard, le phénix s'envole pour rejoindre Helga Poufsouffle._

Salazar Serpentard — Vous voyez ? Il vous apprécie déjà. Vous deviendrez amis en un rien de temps. Bien sûr, cela ne ramènera pas votre ami farfadet mais j'espère qu'il atténuera votre peine et votre chagrin et vous fera vous rappeler que la vie est faite de séparations et de nouvelles rencontres. Quant à moi, je veillerai à ne plus… reproduire une telle erreur.

Helga Poufsouffle — Salazar, c'est… j'ai du mal à y croire.

Godric Gryffondor — Moi aussi.

_Salazar Serpentard leur jette un regard exaspéré et croise les bras._

Salazar Serpentard — Qu'est-ce censé vouloir dire, ça ?

Godric Gryffondor — Hé bien… Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être… Vous savez…

Helga Poufsouffle — Gentil. Vous n'êtes jamais gentil. D'ailleurs c'est inquiétant cette subite gentillesse. Vous sentez vous mal ?

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ? Non ! Je…

Godric Gryffondor — Peut-être devrait-on prévenir dame Rowena ? Elle saurait quoi faire.

Helga Poufsouffle — J'admets que je commence à être très inquiète. Vous pensez que c'est un mauvais signe ?

Godric Gryffondor — Sans nul doute, oui ! Peut-être Salazar est-il aux portes de la mort !

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh non, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela !

Salazar Serpentard — Êtes-vous conscients que je suis là et que je vous entend ?

Godric Gryffondor — Vite, je vais prévenir dame Rowena !

Helga Poufsouffle — Quant à moi, je me rend à l'infirmerie. J'ai entendu dire que les phénix disposaient de facultés de guérissons miraculeuses. Il faut que j'en sache plus ! Allez Plumefeu, ne perdons pas un instant !

_Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor partent en courant. _

Salazar Serpentard — Toujours aussi désespérants, ces deux là… Puis c'est quoi ce surnom ? Plumefeu ? Ridicule.

_Il soupire._

Salazar Serpentard — Au moins tout est revenu à la normal. J'ignore néanmoins si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en désoler…

* * *

**Chevalerie et acceptation**

_À l'heure du souper, Helga Poufsouffle dévisage Salazar Serpentard qui traîne près de la table de sa maison et discute avec ses étudiants._

Helga Poufsouffle — Tout cela est très intriguant…

Rowena Serdaigle — Que dites-vous, ma chère ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Que votre époux est très bizarre aujourd'hui. Il est… chaleureux. Regardez ! Il sourit et rit avec ses élèves ! C'est effrayant ! Pensez-vous que l'Apocalypse dont parlent les chrétiens est arrivé ? C'est la fin des temps ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous avez une imagination débordante, mon amie. Ce n'est nullement la fin de toute vie en ce monde. Salazar est simplement… heureux.

Helga Poufsouffle — C'est encore plus inquiétant, si vous voulez mon avis… Pourquoi est-il de bonne humeur ? Qui a-t-il tué ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Personne. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que demain est le jour où Godric doit revenir de sa dernière bataille.

_Helga Poufsouffle penche la tête, confuse._

Helga Poufsouffle — Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que Salazar est… impatient de revoir Godric ? Je ne peux y croire.

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous faites bien parce que ce n'est pas ça. Rappelez vous qui a également quitté Poudlard pour cette bataille entre moldus.

Helga Poufsouffle — Euh… N'est-ce pas son fils, Gray Gryffondor ? Je me rappelle que la pauvre Helena était attristée à l'idée que son amour puisse être en danger sur un champ de bataille. Néanmoins, ça rend votre raisonnement encore plus incompréhensible. S'il y a bien une personne que Salazar abhorre plus que ce cher Godric, c'est sa progéniture. Donc à moins que Gray ou son père…

_Elle se tait et écarquille les yeux._

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh, je comprends ! Salazar espère que Gray est décédé sur le champ de bataille ?

_Rowena Serdaigle hoche la tête et sourit._

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous comprenez donc d'où vient sa bonne humeur. Je crains cependant que cela ne durera pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il croit, Gray Gryffondor est un très bon bretteur – sans oublier qu'il a été entraîné par son père et nous savons tous combien Godric est un grand chevalier malgré son caractère… atypique se distinguant tant du reste de la noblesse. De plus, si le fils de Godric était mort nous le saurions probablement déjà. Rien dans les lettres qu'il a envoyé ne laisse présumer qu'une tragédie se soit produite.

Helga Poufsouffle — Et je suppose que Salazar ne l'a pas encore compris ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Non.

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous… ne comptez rien lui dire ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Êtes-vous donc si impatiente qu'il redevienne le sorcier bourru et antipathique qu'il est d'ordinaire ?

_Helga Poufsouffle secoue vivement la tête._

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous avez raison, c'était une question bête. Profitons d'un peu de calme pendant que nous le pouvons encore.

_Le calme prend fin dès le lendemain matin. Les Fondateurs sont réunis devant l'entrée du château pour accueillir leur confrère. Le sourire ravi de Salazar Serpentard disparaît aussitôt qu'il aperçoit Gray Gryffondor derrière son père._

Godric Gryffondor — Mes amis ! Qu'il est bon de vous revoir après ces longues semaines d'absence ! Vous semblez être tous bien portant ! Vous m'en voyez heureux !

Helga Poufsouffle — Nous sommes tout aussi ravis de vous voir revenus sains et sauf ! N'est-ce pas, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — C'est un… _plaisir_… de vous revoir… _tous les deux_.

_Son sourire crispé ressemble bien plus à une grimace qu'autre chose mais personne ne le mentionne. Godric Gryffondor, inconscient de son désarroi, se précipite vers son ami pour l'enlacer._

Godric Gryffondor — Ces mots me comblent de bonheur, mon ami !

Salazar Serpentard — Lâchez-moi, espèce de corniaud ! Vous aviez pas compris que ce n'était pas sincère ? Je ne suis pas le moins du monde heureux de vous revoir !

Godric Gryffondor — Ha, ha ! C'est trop tard, Salazar ! Vous avez admis que nous vous avions manqué ! Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous croyez ça ? Vous verrez, quand j'inventerai un artefact pour remonter le temps…

Rowena Serdaigle — Qu'avez-vous dit, mon cher ?

Salazar Serpentard — Rien !

_Son épouse plisse les yeux._

Rowena Serdaigle — Vous n'essayez pas encore de jouer avec l'espace-temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non ! Pour qui me prenez vous, enfin ? Je ne cherche absolument pas à créer un artefact magique qui permettrait de remonter le temps afin d'annuler certains évènements contraignants…

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous savez que vous ne faites que vous enfoncer ? Je vous pensais meilleur menteur que ça…

Salazar Serpentard — Vous, taisez-vous ! Qui vous a demandé votre avis ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Personne mais je le donne quand même. C'est ce que vous faites à longueur de journée, vous ! Pourquoi d'autres n'auraient-ils pas le droit de faire de même ?

Salazar Serpentard — Parce que moi, quand je me plains, c'est toujours pertinent. Je râle parce que vous êtes tous des incompétents et il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main !

Helga Poufsouffle — Vous vous trouvez plus compétents que nous ? Nous vous entendons beaucoup vous plaindre de tout et de rien mais nous ne vous voyons pas beaucoup agir, si je puis me permettre ! De plus, tout le monde sait que c'est Rowena qui gère les affaires importantes de Poudlard. Sans elle, cette école se serait déjà effondrée – encore plus avec vous aux commandes !

Salazar Serpentard — Je ne vous permets pas, insolente ! Je suis…

_Ils sont interrompus par Godric Gryffondor, qui éclate de rire._

Godric Gryffondor — Décidément, vous m'avez manqué ! N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, mon fils ?

Gray Gryffondor — Euh… Oui, père ! Enfin, à l'exception de ce mauvais pressentiment qui me prend à chaque fois que je remets les pieds à Poudlard, comme si la faucheuse me suivait telle mon ombre, prête à trancher mon âme...

Helga Poufsouffle — Ce n'est pas la faucheuse. C'est Salazar. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué les regards noirs qu'il vous jette, Gray ?

Gray Gryffondor — Oh ! C'était donc ça ? Ouf, je suis soulagé ! Je croyais que ma vie était en danger !

Salazar Serpentard — Il n'a vraiment pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie, ce garçon… Non pas que je vais m'en plaindre. Cela me facilitera les choses pour quand je devrais m'occuper de son cas.

Godric Gryffondor — Que dites-vous, mon ami ?

Salazar Serpentard — Rien ! Que diriez-vous que nous allions dans la Grande Salle ? Je suis sûr que vous devez être affamés et assoiffés après ce long voyage. Cela tombe bien. J'ai préparé un… euh… une nouvelle bière faite maison dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Vous verrez, elle va vous mettre à terre…

Helga Poufsouffle — Depuis quand faites-vous des bières, vous ? Je croyais que votre spécialité, c'étaient les potions et les poisons mortels ?

_Salazar Serpentard grince des dents._

Salazar Serpentard — Ne vous ai-je pas dit de vous taire, vous ?

Helga Poufsouffle — Navrée mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret quand vous parlez de vos complots pour vous débarrasser de votre futur gendre.

Salazar Serpentard — Ce ne sera jamais mon gendre ! Foi de Salazar Serpentard, tant que je respirerai, ma fille n'épousera pas….

Helena Serdaigle — GRAY !

_Une silhouette aux cheveux ébènes vêtue de bleue passe devant eux en courant._

Gray Gryffondor — Ma dame !

Helena Serdaigle — Mon amour !

_Godric Gryffondor sent Salazar Serpentard se tétaniser à ses côtés et le soutient pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer pendant que Gray Gryffondor et Helena Serdaigle l'enlacent tendrement et passionnément._

Helena Serdaigle — Vous êtes enfin de retour…

Gray Gryffondor — Oui, ma bien aimée. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. J'ai prié pour que vous alliez bien en mon absence et il semblerait que le ciel ait entendu et exaucé mes prières.

Helena Serdaigle — Moi aussi, j'ai prié, mon amour. Je me suis tant languie de vous. J'ai prié avec ferveur pour que les affres de la violence et de la guerre n'aient pas raison de vous et que vous me reveniez sain et sauf. Vous revoir me comble de joie et me fait me dire que Dieu lui-même béni notre amour.

_Salazar Serpentard manque de s'étrangler._

Salazar Serpentard — Depuis quand Helena est... ? Godric ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? Est-ce de votre faute si ma fille est… est devenue… une chrétienne ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je l'ignore. Cependant voyez le bon côté de cela !

Salazar Serpentard — Qui est ?

Godric Gryffondor — Nous pourrons les marier devant l'Église !

Helga Poufsouffle — Un mariage ? Quelle bonne idée ! Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur !

Salazar Serpentard — HORS DE QUESTION ! IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS D'UNION DANS UNE ÉGLISE ! JE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT : JE M'Y OPPOSERAI !

Helga Poufsouffle — Oh, cessez donc d'être aussi rabat-joie. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter d'être heureux pour votre fille, Salazar ?

Salazar Serpentard — C'est justement parce que je me préoccupe de son bonheur que je protesta aussi vivement !

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher…

Salazar Serpentard — Helena n'épousera pas un… un chevalier moldu affligeant et téméraire qui décédera à la première bataille venue et la laissera veuve et le coeur brisé. Tant que je serai son père, je ne laisserai pas ma fille être malheureuse ! Elle est la prunelle de mes yeux, la joie dans cette vie misérable et le soleil qui éclaire chacune de mes journées. Je protégerai toujours ma fille.

_Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor le fixent avec de grands yeux émus._

Godric Gryffondor — Je ne vous savais pas si poétique et sentimental, mon ami…

Helga Poufsouffle — J'ai presque du mal à croire que ces mots viennent de vous. Ne les avez-vous pas substituer à quelqu'un ?

Salazar Serpentard — Vous ! Votre passion dans la vie est donc de m'énerver ? Je…

Rowena Serdaigle — Mon cher.

_Rowena Serdaigle les coupe dans leur dispute en prenant les mains de son époux. Elle sourit._

Rowena Serdaigle — Regardez votre fille.

Salazar Serpentard — Quoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que…

Rowena Serdaigle — Faites-le.

_Il s'exécute. Helena Serdaigle et Gray Gryffondor sont toujours ensembles, leurs doigts entrelacés pendant qu'ils s'observent en souriant. Ils semblent inconscients du monde autour d'eux._

Rowena Serdaigle — Que voyez-vous, mon cher ?

Salazar Serpentard — Je…

_Il inspire._

Salazar Serpentard — Elle semble heureuse. Elle ne l'était pas autant, ces derniers jours…

Rowena Serdaigle — Parce que l'être qu'elle aime et chérit de tout son coeur était loin d'elle.

Salazar Serpentard — Vous pensez donc que l'amour qu'ils se vouent est sincère et solide ?

Rowena Serdaigle — Je le crois, oui. Je sais aussi que cela fait longtemps que vous l'avez remarqué. Le lien qui les unis… ne vous rappelle-t-il rien ?

Salazar Serpentard — Si. Il me rappelle le notre… L'amour que nous nous portons mutuellement et qui nous a comblé de bonheur jusqu'ici.

Rowena Serdaigle — Pensez-vous que ce garçon pourrait briser le coeur de notre fille ?

Salazar Serpentard — Non. Je… Je sais que non. Le seul moyen que Helena souffre de cet amour, ce serait en l'empêchant de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressent pour Gray Gryffondor.

_Il soupire et ferme brièvement les yeux._

Salazar Serpentard — Je suppose donc qu'il me faut arrêter… pour le bonheur de notre Helena.

_Il jette un regard triste en direction de sa fille avant de se tourner vers Godric Gryffondor, ses yeux froids et intransigeants._

Salazar Serpentard — Je vous préviens, Godric. Si votre bâtard de fils rend ma fille malheureuse, même l'enfer chrétien ne sera rien comparé aux souffrances que je lui infligerai. Il suppliera pour que je mette fin à ses jours et vous, vous regretterez d'avoir eu un fils. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Godric Gryffondor déglutit et hoche la tête_

Godric Gryffondor — B-Bien sûr.

Salazar Serpentard — Bien. Venez ma chère, allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

_Il sourit et part avec son épouse. Godric Gryffondor se permet de respirer à nouveau._

Godric Gryffondor — J'ignorais qu'il pouvait être si terrifiant… Et dire que dame Rowena est encore plus effrayante que lui lorsqu'elle est en colère… En tout cas, c'est un bonne nouvelle : Gray n'aura plus à craindre pour sa vie. Qu'en dites-vous, Helga ? C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Helga ? Vous… pleurez ?

_Elle hoche la tête en souriant, ses yeux emplis de larmes._

Helga Poufsouffle — Oui, c'est si émouvant !

Godric Gryffondor — Quoi donc ? Que Gray et Helena puissent enfin s'aimer librement ?

_Helga Poufsouffle secoue la tête et joint ses mains devant elle._

Helga Poufsouffle — Non. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur idylle. Je ne pensais cependant pas que je pourrais assister au jour où Salazar mettrait sa fierté de côté pour le bonheur de sa fille. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Godric Gryffondor — Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça… J'étais plus concentré sur le fait que mon fils ne sera plus la cible de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat quotidiennes.

Helga Poufsouffle — Pensez-vous que nous commençons à avoir une influence sur Salazar ?

Godric Gryffondor — Je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop nous avancer non plus.

Helga Poufsouffle — Oui, vous avez raison. Bon, que diriez-vous que l'on aille nous aussi prendre ce petit-déjeuner ? Mon estomac me crie famine.

Godric Gryffondor — J'attendais que vous le proposiez ! Ce voyage m'a donné une faim de loup !

_Ils s'en vont, laissant Helena Serdaigle et Gray Gryffondor seuls dans leur idylle passionnée._

* * *

**Dans cette partie, j'ai essayé de donner un peu plus de profondeur au personnage de Salazar. Est-ce réussi ? Ah et Changelin n'est pas une référence à Beast Boy des Teens Titans mais bel et bien à une créature du folklore anglais (même si j'avoue que j'ai aussi pensé à Beast Boy en voyant ce nom).**


End file.
